


When Love becomes More (M-Reader Version)

by HauntRavensong



Series: Of Feathers and Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A surprise for Cass, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Bad Decisions, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Original Wiccan Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy, concerned jack, for everyone really, pregnancy woes, thinks they're good decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: After showing your secret to Cass and the brothers Winchester, life has been closer to normal. As normal as it could be with hunters against the world, anyways.Some time later though, there is a new addition to the rag-tag family in the form of a Nephilim that is Lucifer's by relation named Jack. The Nephilim sees Cass as his father figure, but you don't mind, it gives everyone a new learning experience.But aside from your wings, what happens when something that should be biologically impossible for men actually happens to you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> I couldn't help but think of a continuation of my other fic. Once again, I hope you guys enjoy!  
<3

When you first met Jack, you honestly didn't know what to think after the shock wore off. First you learn that he's half angel, a Nephilim, and then learning that he is _Lucifer's _kid floored you. For a while you were wary of the boy, but...the similarities between him and Cass were just too fucking adorable. 

At least in the sense that he has the "I'm a confused pupper" look going for him most of the time. Also the time Cass spends with the boy may have something to do with it, but you honestly didn't mind. The boy has to learn how to be a human and angel, which is no small feat.

After six months of knowing the boy, you decided to show him your wings. You explained to him that humans don't normally have them and that you suspected that they were due to a curse, and...he loves them.

Really you loved having him around despite Dean's constant suspicions. It feels like having a kid around even though he's technically a baby.

Today marks almost eight months after Jack first arrived and he became curious about your PlayStation so you decided to teach him how to use it first. "Just use the stick to go back and forth between the icons. Some are games and some are just odd features." 

"I think I get it." He looked down at the controller on his lap and noticed the light. "Does it always light up like this?"

"Yup." You then explained to him. "Right now it's just an indicator that it is on. The color also depends on the battery charge. Blue is full and red when it needs to be charged. With some games it will be a different default color."

"I see." He now smiled while looking at the screen. "Thank you for teaching me this. Is it ok if I try out one of your games?"

You smiled back to the boy and spread out the few games you did have. "Sure, Jack. Just pick one but I'll warn you, some of them frighten even me."

While you and Jack were talking, Castiel stood in the doorway with a smile. It was a huge relief to him when you had no problem showing your wings to Jack, and he felt so proud that you had gained confidence about them.

He's also happy that you are acting as another father to the Nephilim. There's nothing but difficulty ahead, but he left to make you some dinner since you're busy teaching him the art of stealth in the Sly Cooper game.

* * *

"Ah fuck..." You growled before hurling into the toilet again as your feathers ruffled uncomfortably. The brothers left on a case, but you declined since you feel like shit. Cass is dealing with Heaven shit again since they're worried about Jack.

The last couple of weeks have been tough, even for you. Suddenly your pants can't fit, you began to feel tired all the time, and now you felt sicker than a dog! Jack stayed behind with you to take care of you, and while you appreciate his help, you felt that it was unnecessary. But he wants to so you won't deny him that.

"Are you okay?" Jack had nothing but worry in his voice. He couldn't get sick and seeing you like this hurt him. Although he was wary to get close since your wings kept violently stretching out with each hurl.

You lifted your head and ran a hand through your sweat wet hair before rubbing your drenched face. By now you think you might look like death if you bothered to look in a mirror. "I think so, dude. Help me up?"

Jack nodded and grabbed your hand but as he pulled you up, his face contorted with confusion before replacing it with concern. "I believe you may have a parasite. I felt something when I touched you."

Greeeeat.

"I knew that burger was bad." Mentioning that burger made you nauseous again so you bent down again and began a new bout of throwing up nothing. This time you felt one of your wings hit the Nephilim, making guilt build up in your core. When you were sure that you were okay, you stood up and asked, "I'm sorry bout my wings. Could you...feel it again, Jack? I want to be sure before I do anything in case it might hurt more than help."

"Okay." He murmured before carefully placing his hand on your abdomen, where he felt the majority of life. His brows knitted tightly and he tilted his head as his grace reached out. What he said had you even concerned now. "It's not a parasite, it's...like me."

Your eyes widened as your body shook. "Jack..." Your voice was now shaky as you processed what he just said. "What do you mean "like me"? Is it..?"

When he nodded, you couldn't help but deny it. You're a human man, you can't be pregnant, it's biologically impossible! But...you also knew that it was also impossible for Jack to lie or joke around, he's too much like Cass.

"Okay...I don't mean to doubt you, Jack, but I gotta make sure. We're going to the store, and please don't mention this to Sam, Dean, or even anyone else, okay?"

He nodded and helped you since your legs are a little wobbly. At this point, you'd take any excuse to go outside for some fresh air. Jack may need it too since he hadn't been able to leave without a worrying angel or hunter. You both went to your truck when you put your amulet and ointment on your wings.

Thankfully the drive to the store was short and silent between you and Jack. He was enjoying watching the buildings and trees go by and seeing the various people around. You were only dressed in clean sweatpants since none of your jeans could fit, with your favorite tank top. It was altered to accommodate your wings with holes in the back and was loose enough that it wasn't tight, but damn it was close.

You and Jack went inside the store, it was similar to a Fred's, and you went to the counter of their pharmacy since you weren't sure if they even had what you needed. The girl behind it was young and gave Jack a once over before looking to you and gave you one as well.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She held a friendly tone, but kept giving Jack little glances, making you grin a little.

"Um...yeah, I was wondering if you keep any pregnancy tests?" You asked with a very nervous tone. This is more nerve wracking than any hunt you have ever been on.

Go you, being scared about asking about a test that will likely come back negative.

The girl nodded but held a friendly smile. "Yes sir, we do. We've had to keep them behind the counter because of someone stealing and selling the ones we had in the asile."

"People actually steal pregnancy tests?" You asked with surprise. Why are humans sometimes so weird?

She nodded and handed you the box while pulling off a shrug. "Yeah, they actually get quite the price since some girls aren't careful. This is the most accurate one we have. If that's all then I can just check you out here, sir."

"What's a pregnancy test?" Jack suddenly asked, getting a chuckle from the girl while you blushed a little.

"Well," you explained to him as innocently as you could. "Jack, it's something that tells a woman if she will be expecting to give birth to a baby."

He nodded in understanding. "So you will be using it to make sure you're not expecting a child."

Again the girl laughed, but your blush deepened. With a glance you slightly nodded so the girl wouldn't see and once again, he nodded in understanding. Although you explained to him anyways. "I can't be pregnant since I'm male, like you, Jack."

Once you paid for the test and got in the car, you were still very red. Jack soon realized that he shouldn't have asked that in the presence of another person and apologized, but you assured him that it was okay. Hopefully he won't let that slip again.

* * *

While sitting on the bathroom floor, you hugged yourself tightly and shielded yourself with your wings as hot tears rolled down your face like an avalanche with the test a few inches away from your feet. You were glad to have waited until Jack was asleep.

The word on it were clear: _Pregnant_.

Somehow against the laws of biology, you, a human male in love with an angel, is **_pregnant_** with said angel's child. Although in hindsight, it all made sense. You were having slight mood swings, and your pants just didn't fit.

While you were happy, you weren't at the same time. You knew that Jack's mother died to give birth to him and that has you frightened. Are you going to die too? What will Cass say? Hell, would be even want to be with you anymore? All sorts of what if's were running through your head.

Despite this, you didn't want to get rid of the child. You like kids, but...how are you even going to get through this?

You wrapped the test in toilet paper and put it at the very bottom of the trashcan and then covered it with the other trash. After washing your hands and face, you stepped out and went to the room.

Jack was asleep in his own room, and you knew the brothers wouldn't be back until another day or so. And there was no telling when Cass would be back, but you kind of hoped he wouldn't be back for a while.

For now you're too tired to even think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks pass and you end up overthinking things after a mood swing. Later you make a decision that will affect everyone around you, but is it really for the best? Maybe, after all you've got a child to think about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's been rough and the heat just suuuuuucks, but I managed to write another chapter! I tried my best to come up with relevant drama, but I'm terrible at it. 😗

A couple of more weeks pass after finding out your shocking condition and it was actually harder to hide the growing bump than hiding your wings. Especially since your temper flared up more often than not, and overall you became much more sensitive emotionally.

The brothers brushed it off as you being you since you were always more open about your feelings like Sam, but the sudden temper flares that happened over the smallest things concerned them. Even their mother was worried about you.

She knew that you were much more wary of her though so she never pushed you to open up. Her heart broke when Sam told her your story with your own mother and the wings, but she was grateful when you didn't mind her seeing the feathered appendages.

Right now you're suddenly arguing with Dean about something he corrected you on with research. It was innocent, but all of a sudden it was like the Hulk had been unleashed.

"Dude, calm down." Dean held his hands up to placate you. This outburst caught him off guard, even your feathers are fluffed up like a pissed off cat.

"I AM CALM!" You shouted, your wings were in an aggressive stance behind you, feathers ruffled. "I'VE BEEN -" You were suddenly cut off when Jack suddenly appeared between you and Dean.

When he says your name gently and gives you a subtle look to your stomach, you became self conscious and realized what you were doing. You cussed under your breath and shifted your weight a little before giving the older hunter an apologetic glance. "I'm...I'm sorry, Dean. I... I gotta go."

The worried glances from Mary and Sam went ignored as you left a bewildered Dean in the library with Jack, but it wasn't until your door shut that Jack went to your room.

"What was that about?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean could only shrug but he could guess what was bothering you. "I couldn't tell ya but I think he's just missin' Cass again. Or molting. Remember how he tried to knock my head off just last year?"

"Cass has been gone a while." Sam pointed out worriedly. "Do you think he's okay?"

"If something did happen then Jack would've sensed it, or we'd know something by now. Besides, it can't be easy to try and convince all of Heaven that Jack isn't a threat to them." Mary told them. "But some girls at a store did make a few rude comments about his gained weight when we got groceries yesterday so that has him irritable."

The brothers' faces scrunched in confusion, making Mary smile and shake her head. "You didn't notice huh? He's also been eating more than usual."

"Is he depressed?" Dean looked to his younger brother. They knew that instead of self harm, you resorted to either eating a lot or not at all when it hits.

Sam now shrugged, "Don't know. If anyone knows anything, it'd be Jack."

"We'll ask him later." Mary said to her sons. "For now, lets focus on what Crowley told us about that orb he said would help us with finding whoever is killing the angels still on Earth."

* * *

When Jack reached your room the door was slightly ajar and he heard quiet sobs and cursing that would make a sailor blush, but thankfully he doesn't understand the curses. Yet. Enough time around Dean will definitely mature his mind and understanding.

He said your name making you look from behind your wings. He only entered when you gave the okay and made sure to shut your door completely before sitting in front of you on the floor.

"You're frustrated." He stated more than questioned.

A sigh left your lips as you wiped your face, "Yeah. I'm sorry about how I acted just now, I didn't realize that I was snapping at him."

Jack asked for permission to put his hand on your stomach to which you granted. You could feel a ticklish sensation over your body and to the surprise of both of you, you felt the same sensation from inside your stomach going out toward his hand.

Oh damn, you hope you didn't just soil yourself...

"The baby is healthy." He said with a smile. "Their grace is reaching out to mine."

That brought out a smile from you. At least you have a doctor in the form of Jack, even if he doesn't know how to be an actual doctor. An angel is better sometimes cause the injuries can just "poof" away.

However your smile faded quickly.

"Oh dammit." You said and got up slowly from the floor. "Sorry, Jack, baby is suddenly playing basketball with my bladder."

His face scrunched in confusion again and tilted his head but didn't question it. Although he did grow concerned when he made it to the kitchen and saw Mary looking like a kicked puppy.

"Are you okay, Mary?"

The woman somewhat jolted from her thoughts and looked to Jack. She put on a reassuring smile. "Oh hey, Jack. Is everything okay?"

The nephilim has had a thought to help you better for a while now, and who better to ask than Mary? He might learn things not relevant to your health or the baby, but he is willing to go through this to at least try to prevent you from dying like his mother did. He doesn't want to lose a loved one.

He sat across from Mary and asked, "Is it common for a woman to constantly go to the bathroom if she's pregnant?"

She nearly choked on her water with shock widened eyes. "Um...Jack, why the interest in pregnancy?"

Knowing that he promised you that he wouldn't tell, he came up with a...lie of omission. He has always been curious about pregnancy in general given what he had seen in books.

"I was told that...my birth wasn't normal so I became curious."

She seemed to accept that answer and then nodded in understanding before beginning to answer his questions to the best of her abilities. Hopefully he wouldn't ask awkward questions...

* * *

You sat on your bed finally relieved after ten trips to the bathroom, but you're still on edge. It was just such a shock when you looked back on everything that happened to you during the time you found out.

Being tossed and cut like a chew toy for monsters or the stress it brings isn't healthy for your baby, and it won't be long before the guys will be suspicious of your sudden weight gain. It honestly wouldn't be a surprise if Mary or Sam is suspicious of _something._

And you also realized that asking Jack to not tell is completely unfair. He spends most of his time with Sam and Cass, if the angel was here, and he hates lying if he does at all.

You've made another difficult decision. Not only are you going to keep carrying the baby, but you're also going to leave the bunker.

"I'm so sorry." You sobbed when you sat in the nest Cass made those couple of years ago.

Even though you will likely die, the baby deserves a chance at a life, and Cass very much deserved to experience the joy of having a child and Jack a baby cousin.

With a shaky breath you dug your phone out and called an old friend of yours. She answered and still had a cheery tone that you were so familiar with.

"Hey! It's been so long since you called!" She said excitedly. "Well it's actually been a couple of weeks, but anyways! What can I help you with my dude?"

A chuckle bubbled from your chest before nervously answering her. "Yeah, sorry I didn't text sooner, Starry, but...." You then sighed. "A lot has been happening and...I need a place to stay. Can I come back?"

"I don't see why not." Starry then sounded worried. "Did that feather head hurt you? Did those flannel fanatics? I'm gonna kill them!"

Your voice quickly interrupted her train of thought. "No, they didn't hurt me. But...something unnatural is happening to me again and I can't hunt because of it. Or tell them for that matter. I'll explain when I get there okay? I'm not comfortable talking about it over the phone."

"No problem my guy! I'll get the extra room ready, and then you can tell me all about it." She was again cheerful. Many wiccans are always caught off guard with her personality, but she did help you a lot in the past. Hell, she was the one who found the hiding spell for your wings.

"Thanks." You released a baited breath you didn't know you were holding. "I owe you big time for this. If all goes well, I should be there in a few days. And...thank you so much, Starry."

"Hey, you're my friend and I love ya. Just to know, should I put up angel and demon wards?"

There was no hesitation on that answer. "Yes."

"Okay. See you when you get here and good luck."

As soon as she hung up, you began to pack your things. You'd have to wait until everyone is asleep and maybe send Jack out, but you honestly think that this is for the best.

After packing, you wrote a note down for Castiel. Mostly an apology, but also some instructions to find Starry after what you believe is your due date. But you honestly don't know since you can't exactly walk up to a doctor for an ultrasound.

You made a mental note to get rid of your phone so Sam wouldn't track you, and to make a few hex bags so Cass or Jack couldn't track you down.

This is both the best and worst decision ever, but you have a baby to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I think that I can focus on the fics I need to finish, I get ideas for other ones -.-
> 
> S.O.S send halp plez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your best friend about the bun in the oven, and then Cass realizes that you vanished while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the others a little longer.

Starry, your long time friend and wiccan enthusiast, stared at you with an unreadable expression. Honestly who wouldn't when a guy comes out saying "Hey, I'm pregnant." It's one of the more unusual things that she may have come across in her time. Aside from your wings of course.

You had snuck out of the bunker four nights ago. Why she lived in Virginia was beyond you, but to each their own, right?

A long, tense silence was in the room and got heavier the longer neither you or her said anything. When she did say something, you got startled. "So...does that mean I'm an aunt?"

You couldn't help but blink a few times before replying to her. "If you want. I mean, you're my best friend that didn't try to kill me about my wings."

"YES!" She jumped up and hugged you tightly. "I'll be one of the best aunts ever!" Then she did a dramatic gasp. "Do you think the baby will have wings too? Wait, what am I sayin'? Of course it will have wings! The question will be is will it show like yours or hidden like your angel lover."

Despite the happiness of her tone, you couldn't help but be sullen, and she noticed right away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm terrified." You admitted, not caring about the tears going down your face. "I was told a woman died giving birth to her son, who is part angel too. And..."

Starry finished for you when she connected the dots. "You're scared you will die too." When you nodded, she got up from her chair and hugged you again, much more gently this time. "I'm so sorry. I will find something to make sure you and the baby make it through this. Do you know how far along you are?"

"No." Now you were a little huffy with her. "It's not like I can walk in the doctor's office and say "Hey doc, I'm a 25 year old man who's pregnant." I would get stares and admitted into a psyc ward."

She let out a snort and shrugged. "Fair enough, but I know a doctor who owes me a favor. I can have her do your check-ups with no questions asked. Although you might need a crash course on the female anatomy just so you understand pregnancy a little better."

Again you blinked a few times and looked at her like she was the crazy one. A realization hit you. "You mean to say that I might have a vagina now?"

"Depends." She said. "We won't really know until we can have the lady do an ultrasound."

By this you were mortified, but you already gained a new respect for women who do get pregnant. The main things you wish were that the kid didn't bounce on your bladder so much, and that the nausea would go away. You could deal with the hot flashes and mood swings since you're already am emotional son of a bitch.

You also hope that your friends won't be so angry that you were gone and not looking for you. The hex bags sure come in handy though.

* * *

A flutter of wings sounded in the war room, but it was only Mary and Jack in there. Seeing their expressions he knew something was going on, and Jack was obviously hurt by whatever happened. He mistook it as grim news about the angel killer.

"Mary," he said to her in a monotone voice. "Is everything all right? Did you find out who it is that's killing the remaining angels on Earth?"

Her head shot up and Jack's as well. When he asked his question, she actually glared at him. "Weeks, almost months of being gone with no visits to either Jack or your boyfriend, and _that's_ what you ask?"

He certainly didn't expect this hostility from her, but he knew something else was going on when he saw Jack's reddened face and puffy eyes. He had been crying. His eyes widened as he asked, "What's going on?"

"He...he's gone." Jack shakily replied, obviously trying to hold back tears. "I can't find him."

"Who...?" His question didn't get to be asked since Dean came in and was angry. Sam was trudging behind him looking like he had been up for a few nights.

"Your boyfriend." Dean's voice was full of fire. "He just fucking vanished and we have no clue of how to find him since he turned off his phone and left no note! And with the argument you and him had before going back to Heaven and no visits from you at all, I wouldn't be surprised if that was why he left!"

When Jack flinched at the angry tone, Sam lightly slapped his brother who gave the Nephilim an apologetic smile.

Cass was at a loss for words. You left? Why, and why hadn't you prayed to him if you were feeling that lonely?

Before anyone else could say anything, he went to the shared room and saw that all of your things were gone. The dresser was cleaned out and all clothes were gone, except those used to make the nest he had. 

It was when he went up to the nest that he saw a folded letter on his pillow. He picked it up and began to read it.

_ Cass, if you're reading this then I'm not staying in the bunker anymore. I'm...not good with words but I'm so sorry. Something's happened and hunting is no longer an option for me. Please know that I'm not mad, even after the fight before you left to help Heaven again. This letter has instructions on it, but it will only show if...nevermind, just wait until nearly the end of the year and follow the instructions on it. If nothing happens then I will actually call. _

_ Could you please let Jack know that I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do by myself and that I love him like a brother? I love you so much Cass and it hurts that I have to leave...I'm not going to ask for forgiveness, only understanding of why I left once the instructions show. _

_ Just know that no matter what happens, I love you, and everyone else.  _

_ Your love. _

His tears streamed down his face while he did his best to not destroy the paper. This devastated him and when Jack came in, he read the letter as well. When he finished reading it he gave Cass an awkward hug.

Now Jack knew why you left. He realized that if you suffered the same rate as his mother you didn't want your family to see you like that. It also told him that you indeed plan on keeping the baby.

But he was at a crossroads. Even though the letter says it will have instructions after a certain point in time, should be tell them that you are actually pregnant?

No...he'll just find you himself and help you as best as he can until you give the okay to tell them. For now he decides to leave Cass alone and explain what the letter says to the others.

Then he'll try to find you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your first doctor appointment to learn your options while Cass tries to think of a way to find you still.

Jack sat in his bed with concentration written on his face. He still hasn't found you but that doesn't mean he's just going to give up. Not yet. Not until he knows for sure that you and your baby are truly safe and okay.

Sam, Dean, and Mary are busy with either trying to find you or find leads to a serial angel killer. It really scared them because with the tracking skills this person has it would be just a matter of time if they find out that you're an angel's boyfriend.

Cass is busy with those tasks as well, but he is feeling much more guilty than the others. To him the argument you two had was part of the reason why you left, and he can't shake the cold feeling that he was to blame.

He swears that he'll make it up to you once you're found safe and sound, but in the meantime, he is going to talk to someone that _might_ be able to find you.

"So..." Lucifer drawled in amusement. "You want me to find your human boy-toy and bring him back?"

"Not you." Cass warned the archangel. "I'd rather one of your demons find where he is and tells me. I know you aren't fond of humans in general, and I frankly don't trust you finding him yourself without harming him."

"Well that's hurtful." The archangel feigned offense. "But not untrue. What do I get for finding him?"

"Visits with Jack, if he wishes to see you." Cass offered. "Jack also wants him to be found unharmed as well."

Lucifer's eyes widened in interest and weighed his options. He does want to visit his son to see what kind of personality he has developed so far. This might also help him become closer to the boy.

He let out a long sigh and explained to his younger brother. "Maybe I should tell you that I don't really have the support of demons. I'll have to find him myself, but I wanna know if there's a specific place he would visit. Like a family home, or a place you and him shared."

"I checked those places already. He isn't there." Cass was very reluctant to share any information since the archangel doesn't know about your wings.

The archangel sighed again but then asked if he could talk to Jack since you had spent a lot of time with him. Reluctantly Cass nodded and got them both to the bunker. The hunters weren't there, thank his father, but Jack was in his room.

"Cass." Jack said in slight surprise, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw his father. "What are you doing here?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the tone. "Uncle Cassie here wants me to find his boyfriend. Since you two talked a lot I thought you might know something."

His gaze went back to Cass in shock. He was also worried about what his father might do due to your wings. "Are you sure you want Lucifer to find him, Cass? I mean his..." When he cut himself off, his father stared in confusion.

"I must be missing something." He turned to Castiel with narrowed eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Cass couldn't help but glare back, but he eased up and gave in. "He was born with feathered wings, similar to ours. No one outside of us and his possible past friends know about them, and I still expect no harm to come to him."

"A human with wings?" Lucifer actually laughed. "Sorry, but that's too good. Now you're gonna tell me that Dean is made of pie and has been a cannibal of pies all along."

Jack protested, not liking that Cass was being doubted. "I've seen them also." 

The boy's insistence made the archangel pause in his laughter. Now thinking about it, it made sense because unlike the others you never met or talked to Lucifer alone. Or any other angel for that matter.

"Well, I'll play along and believe you about them, but Jack I got to talk to you about where he might go."

Even though Jack is used to talking with his father, he was still nervous. The last thing he wanted was to tell your secret to him or Cass right now.

"Okay."

* * *

The rain was pratically pouring outside making you think that it's a waterfall instead of just rain. Although you had to admit, it matched your current mood. You've been staying with Starry in her upstair apartment right above her store she ran, but today you're in the doctor's office laying down for the first ultrasound since your pregnancy.

Starry sat beside you watching the screen. She used to be a medical student so she is also a secondary doctor aside from being your support. It was suggested that after getting the ultrasound for the baby that a general abdominal ultrasound be done to see if your insides are changing as well. Like if you're forming a vagina and birth canal so you'd know if a natural birth is an option.

Thankfully the doctor Starry knew had seen weird shit due to her or hunters.

"The baby seems healthy and developing great." The doctor said with a smile. "It's too early to tell what the gender is, but I'd say your three months along. I can tell you the gender in a couple of more months."

"Three months?" You said to yourself. "But my stomach is barely showing."

The doctor gave a slight hum before she told you. "That's maybe because of your constant nausea. I can give you something for that so you'll gain healthy weight, but it might be different since you're...a man. I've seen odd stuff but this definitely takes the cake."

"Even weirder than the dancing chair when you came to my store?" Starry interrupted, slightly cocking her head to the side.

Both you and the doctor sighed. You think she watches Beauty and the Beast too much if she is trying to make her furniture dance. At least she isn't turning people into furniture though so that's a plus.

When the doctor began to move the wand, you couldn't help but tear up a little seeing your baby on the screen. Now the doctor was inspecting your general abdominal area for any changes.

"No changes." She said grimly. "You seem to have only developed a uterus for the baby so far, but I can keep checking with every check-up. If whatever happened to you doesn't give you a birthing canal then we'd have no choice but to resort to a C-section and bottle feeding the baby."

"Fuck my life." You groaned in frustration. "I'm never having sex with Cass again if this is what's gonna happen."

Starry patted your shoulder gently. "C'mon, there are condoms you can use."

You gave her a half hearted glare and huffed in defeat. The doctor then wrote a couple of prescriptions down and explained that one is for the nausea and the other is a vitamin to aid in the baby's development. She was even kind enough to give you the sonogram pictures of your baby.

It was still pouring rain outside, but the noise of it hitting the ground made you feel a little better. Although you feel guilty as fuck for not having Cass here with you. Or Jack. Anyone else really.

Even though it is only the afternoon you felt extremely tired. When you and Starry made it back, she helped you to the couch. You'd actually preferred sleeping somewhat sitting up since being on your back had been painful for your wings.

Taking off your coat and shirt you allowed them to stretch as much as the space would and took off your amulet. It felt very nice to let them out.

"You feeling good enough to eat something?" Starry called out from her kitchen.

You responded, "Yeah, I took a nausea pill so hopefully I can eat something."

"I'll make some lasagna then!"

A smile came across your lips and you let your head rest on the couch before you put a hand over your stomach. "I hope you'll like lasagna kiddo. And I hope I get to meet you, I bet you'll have your....uh...papa's? eyes. Hell, is Cass technically the father? Or am I since I'm the guy carrying you? I'm confused..."

You could hear Starry laugh from the kitchen at your slight dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Halloween around the corner you decide to go for a walk and then think about being back in the bunker. While you miss your friends, you're determined to keep this secret.
> 
> Meanwhile, Dean learns a few things and gets a hunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I am using months instead of weeks when describing pregnancy. I get confused too easily and it's really a pain to go between tabs on a phone. I'd rather not do that since I lost an entire chapter I was editing for something else last time I did that -.-

For the next couple of months your stomach was now marginally larger than normal which still freaked the hell out of you, but really who could blame you? And not that you're complaining... too much, it just means that your baby is more healthy.

Although it also meant that you had to be careful when out in public to not draw attention. As if your wings needed help with that. Thankfully the coats you wear do the trick when fastened.

Today you decided to take a walk since the couch wouldn't shut up complaining about gas you had no control over, and about your shedding feathers. Literally a talking, bitching couch. Starry's enchantments at it's finest made a few talking furniture pieces again after she spilled the concoction on it when she got frightened by a rat.

Now the couch is supposedly trying to start a revolution despite the fact that it couldn't move. Why did this had to happen just after your latest appointment? 

Thinking about the appointment had you smiling. A girl. You're carrying Cass' baby daughter and you couldn't help but be over the moon about it. The doctor said that there were still no other changes to your insides at all, but you still have a bit of time. One thing you know definitely didn't change was that you aren't producing milk.

Even though breast milk is definitely more healthy, you can't help but be very happy that your chest isn't changing. It helps to hide.

The doctor also told you that your due month is January, so maybe your daughter will share a birthday with Dean. How funny would that be?

A small dollar store caught your attention. It was full of Halloween decorations and costume pieces already. Out of curiosity you decided to go inside but a person leaving it bumped into you harshly, sending you both back.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry!" You apologized and tried to help the man but he waved you off with a smile.

"No apologies necessary." He had a slight accent. "I should've watched the door better. Are you alright?"

When you nodded his smile grew and then he held out his hand, "Carson. Nice to make your acquaintance."

You introduced yourself as you took his hand to give a friendly shake. There was a slight shift in his eyes and features when your hand touched his but it faded nearly as fast as it came so you didn't notice.

"Well, I must be off." He still held a polite tone as he spoke. "We both should be _careful_ to avoid more _accidents_ like this, yes? Have a good day."

"You too, Carson." You waved to him before going inside to look.

The store was full of mostly skeletal things but there were still a few shelves empty. Maybe those were for Thanksgiving.

When you realized that you were actually not going to be around for those holidays with your friends or boyfriend, your mood soured instantly. It was your fault you knew, but it was also what you thought to be right to spare them any pain. You certainly didn't want Jack to experience that so soon either.

"Hey there," a young teen boy said from behind the counter. He had the look of the stereotypical emo, but had a much more positive energy. Much like a genderbent Starry. "do you need help with anything?"

You smiled and told him sheepishly. "Thanks but no I'm just having a look around. My first time here."

He nodded and went back to the magazine he was reading while you looked around. Most of the costumes were for children and when you saw an adult bumblebee, the insect, costume you instantly imagined Cass in it and began to laugh.

Damn, it wasn't his size, it was for a woman.

There were a few decorations that caught your eye so you bought those and made your way home via a taxi. You would walk but one, you're tired as fuck, and two, you felt eyes on you so you were scared to walk alone. You may be a hunter but you have a baby to think about.

One thing you do hope is that Starry doesn't accidentally spill her potions to make your skeletal cat, dog, bird, and rat to life.

* * *

"You contacted _Lucifer_ about finding him?!" Dean shouted at Castiel. The angel had to explain his plan to find you after the brothers came in and saw the archangel lounging lazily on the couch.

Sam then interjected, not giving either angel a chance to say anything. "And now he knows about his wings! Cass, have you gone insane?! He could easily find him just to use him against us!"

The archangel rolled his eyes at them and sat up from his previous position. "Oh c'mon, give me some credit, I wouldn't do that and risk not ever seeing Jack. Besides, if it wasn't for the fact that he treated Jack well and being able to visit my kid, I wouldn't bother doing this at all. That guy has made it near impossible for me to track him. He must be using wards and hex bags."

"No shit, he's a hunter." Dean pointed out as he grabbed his coat and turned to Sam. "I'm gonna go out before I kill myself trying to kill Lucifer."

"Okay. I'll dig up more on the angel killer." Sam replied to his brother. 

So far the only things they know is that it's likely another angel killing the others since their grace is taken away before being killed. To Cass and Lucifer this was an angel trying to collect enough grace to possibly usurp the current leadership in Heaven from Naomi.

Dean found himself inside a small convenient store and decided to followup on a lead with you.

Inside he found a young girl at the counter and he asked while pulling up a picture on his phone. "Excuse me, miss, a friend of mine is missing and I was told he came here sometime before he disappeared. Have you seen him?"

She studied the picture closely and responded. "Oh yeah, he was here with a younger guy, but they went to the pharmacy. My friend Chloe was the one who got what they needed."

"Thanks." He gave her a smile and went to the pharmacy in the back. Another girl was there and the name tag told him that she was the one he was looking for. "Excuse me, a friend of mine went missing some time back and was last seen here. I was hopin' you could help. Have you seen him?"

Chloe looked at it and recognition shined in her eyes. "Oh yeah! I'll never forget that particular day. How long has he been missing?"

"A few months now." He said sadly. "Can ya tell me what happened when you saw him?"

"I'll do all I can to help." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "He seems like a great guy. Anyways, he came in with a younger guy. Jake or Jack was the other guy's name, but anyways he asked if we had any pregnancy tests and I gave him our most accurate one."

Dean's brows knitted in confusion. Did you have a girl on the side you didn't tell them about? No... that couldn't be it, you were a virgin before you slept with Cass because of your wings. Why would you need a pregnancy test?

"Now that I think about it, he did look rather sick." Chloe said with a hand on her chin, finger tapping lightly. "He was kind of weak so the other guy had to help him somewhat, but man I'll never forget the innocence when he asked what the test was for. It was adorable."

Wait, now that _he _thought about it, the day before they went on a hunt when you were sick, he noticed that you threw up every time they mentioned certain foods. Especially turkey. You were never a fan of turkey but not to the point that you hurled but... that's impossible. You can't be...unless that's exactly why you left.

Oh fuck, they need to find you fast with this killer about.

First, he needs to get the truth out of Jack. He turned to Chloe and smiled, "Thanks, that's actually a big help."

"Glad I can be of help." She smiled. "Hey, find him soon. It seems that the other guy is very comfortable around him."

"Why the hell didn't we check this place sooner?" Dean angrily muttered to himself while getting in Baby. He had a lot to discuss with Jack and Sam, but he isn't sure if it will be safe enough to talk about this with Lucifer there.

He hopes he and Sam can find you in time if you are actually pregnant before this crazed angel finds you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time your adventure leads you to baby shopping! But beware.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have rushed this one a little...doing this while all nieces and nephews going in and out of the house drives one to madness.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions about names for the baby. I'm only decent with naming pets

When Dean finally managed to talk to Jack alone after his own attempt to find you, he told the nephilim about what the girl had said. After that it was like a dam had burst, Jack hugging him tightly with some tears as he told the hunter what was going on with you.

Out of all of his years of hunting and the weird shit he'd seen he had never expected this. You, one of his closest friends in a long time, is pregnant. And you're a dude! How the hell did this happen?!

That will have to be answered once he finds you, and it also confirms some of what he suspected. Although the pregnancy puts you in a far more dire situation with the angel killer if they're around for the hunt still.

For now he only told Sam and his mom since Cass is still going off on his own, and there's no way in any universe he would tell Lucifer. 

At first they were weirded out but then were happy until Jack had pointed out how he was born. Instantly they knew that that was the reason you left. Like a loving dog about to die, you found a place where those you love wouldn't find you. But the fact you're about to have a kid made them more determined.

It was then that Sam remembered a small detail and quickly went to your shared room. He rummaged through some old torn delivery boxes until he found the one he needed. Hopefully this is the place you went to.

* * *

"Ugh." You groaned as you tried (and failed) to lay on your side. Sadly you just had a very hard time moving your wing out of the way and getting up was hard. The growing stomach looked like a hill now. This girl certainly was giving your body a run for its money stamina wise.

When Starry came upstairs to your room she leaned against the frame with a small smile. "Need any help?"

"Yes." You nodded while somewhat sobbing in pain, "I feel like a beached whale and my wings are killing me."

That got her to move quickly and helped you sit up on the bed. Today was an especially bad day of being tired yet can't fall asleep for very long. Your feathers were a right mess and sore from being on your back for too long. Seeing your distress, she gently rubbed the base of your wings which shuddered at the contact.

"Starry, please don't." You nearly gasped. It had been so long and the base was a slight pleasure spot. Thankfully she listened and settled for rubbing your back instead.

She was apologetic, "My bad. Want me to move you to the recliner?"

At that you gave your own signature bitch face. "And listen to that fucking couch monologue its imaginary manifesto? I'd rather be burned at the stake after swallowing arsenic."

"Geez." Starry replied in amusement. "That's quite a death cocktail. Want me to add all the salt to it too?"

"All the salt out of the ocean please."

Both of you had a slight laugh out of that, but her usually bubbly self turned somber. "Seriously though, I can get a rocking chair in here at least so you can nap before shopping for the baby. No biggie."

You couldn't help but hug her for that. It's been a couple of more weeks since you haven't had a deep sleep. Short naps here and there, but the yelling couch kept you up. You're half tempted to deal with it Ol' Yeller style if it doesn't shut up soon.

Now even though you're going through a pregnancy, you checked up on the mysterious deaths that Cass was looking into before the big blowout. There wasn't anything new. Absolutely no new deaths in the same manner for two months, and that has you on edge. It meant that it wasn't a common monster.

Again you checked your laptop for any deaths. Still nothing. You have no clue what Cass was really investigating since he wasn't answering you. Angelic asshole.

You turned off your laptop when Starry was coming in with a levitating rocking chair. It was a very nice one too, and had a back that was thin but not too much so you wouldn't be crushing your wings again. With her help and you compacting your wings close to your body, you sat in it.

Comfy as fuck.

Out of instinct your wings began to somewhat wrap around you to be a warmth for the baby and you. Starry smiled and got a pillow for your head when she saw you were calling asleep. She owes the local carpenter 15 bucks since you were almost instantly out.

She woke you up from your nap some hours later. Actually it was much later since you fell asleep at 11 in the morning and is now 5 pm. Somewhat short but you felt much more energized now so you were looking forward to shopping.

And it was a cool evening so your wings are a welcome warmth under your coat.

The store parking lot had many cars since it was one of those multiple stores along a sidewalk things. You keep forgetting, but that was far from your mind. Starry was kind enough to enchant your coat to completely hide your baby belly when fastened in the front from view, much like your wings.

"Okay." Your friend said with a ton of gusto with a fist going in the air after nabbing a buggie. "To the Realm of Pink! Follow me, Edgelord Cowboy!"

"Hey, pink is the new edge thank you very much!" You called out to her. Starry already took off on her mission for cute onesies. For some reason there was a strange niggling in the back of your mind as you walked. You'd forgotten something, but... can't remember what you had forgotten.

_Figures_.

She was found after a moment. You're waddling like damn penguins now and got a few stares but you ignored them in favor of catching up. Knowing Starry, she will fill the biggie up with pink onesies with the food prints on them.

You'd found a couple that had pink logos of Supergirl and Batman. One that really got your attention was one that said "Littlest Angel" with a Precious Moments angel on it and on the back were tiny white print of wings.

Of course you get that one.

"Awwwwww." Starry cooed, making you blush like crazy. "You_ do_ have a soft spot.~"

"Shuddup."

The two of you continued shopping. You got a few more onesies along with newborn pacifiers, diapers, a swaddle, things of that nature, but it wasn't long before the hairs on your neck stood on end and your feathers ruffled.

Someone was watching you and it didn't feel friendly. You pretended not to notice, but thankfully Starry seems to be able to read your mind and kept a vigil as well.

It wasn't until she paid for everything and was back in the parking lot that something happened. Your hunter instincts kicked in and you barely dodged a blade trying to slash you from behind.

When you turned quickly to face your attacker, your jaw nearly dropped. It was Carson, and he's holding...an angel blade with a fury in his eyes to make demons cower. What the hell?

Starry was beside you now and stared down your attacker, minutely preparing a spell. "What's the big idea, asshole?!"

"Good to see you again." His faux friendly tone sent a shiver down your spine, making you cover your stomach with your arms. 

"You're an angel." You stated while watching his every move as he circled around the two of you like a predator. "I thought the rest of you were busy putting Heaven back in order."

He tsk'd at you. "Normally you'd be right, but...Heaven will never be back in the order it was, thanks to the father of that abomination growing inside you. It is rather interesting how you're now taking the role of a female, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is getting rid of two abominations at once."

When the angel lunged for you, Starry shoved you back and used a spell to send the angel flying into a car, shattering the glass. It didn't take him long to recover and advanced toward the two of you again. His eyes were glowing with his fury and grace so you knew the two of you were screwed.

You didn't bring any of your weapons so you were helpless. Helpless to defend yourself and the baby, helpless to help Starry. The feeling began to settle in your bones, brining you to the brink of a panic attack and making everything go almost still.

The thoughts of your friends ran through your mind. Then your thoughts focused on Jack because you felt the most guilty about not telling him where you are. "I'm so sorry, Jack..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Oh my! 😱


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk you have been dreading happens, but one doesn't like your decision very much so it's all downhill from here.

_You didn't bring any of your weapons so you were helpless. Helpless to defend yourself and the baby, helpless to help Starry. The feeling began to settle in your bones, brining you to the brink of a panic attack and making everything go almost still._

_The thoughts of your friends ran through your mind. Then your thoughts focused on Jack because you felt the most guilty about not telling him where you are. "I'm so sorry, Jack..."_

* * *

As if by magic, Jack actually appeared in front of you and took in your fear stricken form. You were looking at him and through him which did frighten the nephilim. However, that turned to anger when he faced the angel responsible for it.

"So the spawn of Lucifer appears at last." He calmly said, though Starry knows it's a facade. Anyone would be scared shitless of any archangel, even their kid if they knew what was good for them.

When she saw that Carson was distracted by Jack, she rushed to your side and did her best to calm you down. She knew that you'll be kicking your own ass so hard when the fear ebbs away, and those moods are never fun with you. Even if it wasn't the pregnancy affecting you.

Jack felt something from this angel. Something familiar but not quite, and the realization hit him hard, "You're the one stealing other angels' grace."

Carson clapped slowly to applaud him and spoke with a condescending tone that could rival Lucifer's. Jack kept an ever vigilant eye on the angel's movement as he slowly began to walk toward the three of you. "Very good. I was wondering when someone would find out."

He disappeared and reappeared right behind Jack, but the nephilim was expecting that and quickly brought his hand up and blasted the angel back, his own eyes glowing gold. The shockwave of Jack's grace caused all of the alarms in the cars to go off, and once again the angel recovered, but his vessel was bleeding from his mouth.

"Seems I still have a ways to go." After that he was just gone.

Jack quickly turned to you and Starry. He saw you were calmer but a little pale, so he poofed you and Starry to a motel room although you didn't really see due to racing thoughts. He had no clue where Starry was staying so he couldn't take you there.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked earnestly while gently placing his hand on your stomach. Your daughter's grace reached to his, getting a small smile, but you were seething.

"How the fuck was I not prepared for _that_?!" You placed your hands over your face so your voice was now muffled. "I should've been able to fight that fucker off, but I just stood there like a damn prima donna with stage fright! What kind of parent am I?!"

Starry's voice was on your right side. "A good parent. None of us were prepared for a blood thirsty angel, and you can't act on normal instinct because of your daughter. Deep breaths, c'mon you need to calm down. You're on the brink of an anxiety attack." She wrapped you in a hug, gently swaying you two side to side while trying not to get engulfed by your wings.

Jack was now the one feeling helpless. This was similar to how you were when you first found out about the baby.

"Thank you for helping us, dude." Starry said suddenly to Jack. "From that move back there, I'm gonna guess that you're Jack. He's told me a lot about you."

"I am." He told her matter of factly. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yup, but one that doesn't get talked about." She looked to your face. You were dozing off, but she didn't blame you. "Um...where are we?"

Your feathers ruffled at her question. It was then that you realized that you aren't in Starry's home, or the bunker for that matter. When you gazed at Jack, he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"A motel. Me, Sam, and Dean are in town to find you before I heard you say my name."

"Wait." You too quickly got up so Starry had to steady you. The expression on your face turned into pure fear again. "You're here? In town? How?"

"I flew them here, and Sam found an old box with her address on it. It was Dean's idea to get the room, he didn't want us to frighten you." He explained to you. "It would've taken them days to drive so they asked me to bring them. I believe they're questioning residents right now, but it is sort of late."

This time when you spoke, your voice was trembling. "Do...do they know, Jack?"

When he flinched away like he had been struck, you knew, but you weren't angry or relieved. Just...numb. But you did tell him with the best reassuring tone that you could muster. "It's okay, Jack. I'm not angry. It wasn't fair of me to leave and expect you to stay quiet since I didn't tell you where I was going. I'm so sorry."

Your wings wrapped around the two of you when you felt him but you. The moment lasted a long while until you both heard Starry get up. "I better head back, we left all our stuff at the parking lot and I also need to make sure my couch isn't annoying the neighbors. Good luck."

"Thanks, Starry. You might wanna wait a moment though. Since the police are likely there, then Sam and Dean are as well in FBI mode." You waved to your friend, but you honestly still wish that you could let a cat in and tear up that damn couch. 

"Fair enough, but I'll definitely make sure that one onesie you picked out will be back in our clutches. Sadly those can't respawn when a store sells it."

Jack could feel that both you and the baby were much calmer now, but he couldn't see the bump. Noticing his look, you chuckled and unfastened your coat Starry enchanted to hide your baby bump. His eyes looked as if they're about to bulge out of his head.

"Aaaaand this is why I keep the coat fastened." You said half jokingly. "She's gotten much larger than when you first felt her. The doctor says she's doing fine though."

There was wonder in his voice. "She?"

You smiled, "Yup, it's a girl."

He now smiled and sat on the opposite bed. He then asked, "Do you want me to tell Sam and Dean you're here?"

You cringed at that although you knew there was no going back now. This talk needed to happen, and you dread it the most with Cass. Although you're still mad at him. A lot of things you didn't want to talk about had to be talked about.

Can you get a refund on adulting please? 

"Yeah, might as well get the one-sided talk over with." You sighed and sat back on the bed.

He poofed out only for a moment and came back with said brothers, who looked around a moment before their gazes found you. Their eyes widened at your stomach and it made you uncomfortable so you wrapped your wings around your middle. They realized their mistake and tried not to stare too much.

A long, awkward silence filled the room, but Jack was the one to break it. "They were in the parking lot where you were, but I told them what had happened."

"Yeah." Sam told you, he sat on the opposite bed beside Jack. "You were attacked by an angel, are you and the baby okay?"

You nodded and assured him. "Yeah, we're fine...just...I didn't know about a killer angel on the loose. How long have you known?"

This got Dean out of his stupor and had an irritated lit to his voice. "A couple of days now. I talked with the girls at that store and the one at the pharmacy told me what you bought, then I talked to Jack. How could you do that to him?"

Even though Dean did care for Jack, you knew that the question was meant about all of them. It's the typical Winchester kind of question.

"Because I wasn't thinking." Your own irritation was showing, and so did your ruffled feathers. "You tell me what you would've done if you found out that you're pregnant as a man. I did what I thought was right."

"What about getting rid of it?" Everyone else was shocked to hear Dean ask that. "You know Jack's mom didn't survive, what if that happens to you?"

Now you stood up, wings flared in an aggressive stance above you. Sam knew that you mean business when you're like this. "Then it happens, which is one of the reasons I left. No matter what you say, Winchester, I'm **_not_** gonna "get rid" of my _**daughter**_, Dean, and if it means I lose my life then fine."

"You can't just throw away your life for something that will kill you!" Dean was now yelling, and Sam had told Jack to get to the other room and wait.

"How many times have you thrown away your life for Sam?" There was a disturbing calmness to your voice that Sam recognized. This tone only happened when you're trying not to cry or strangle something. "And him for you? Hell, even Cass died a few times helping you so don't you fucking dare try to use that on me."

"It's not nat-" You quickly cut him off.

"What part about our lives is "natural", Dean?!" You threw your arms up in frustration. "You think I fucking asked to break biology and get pregnant?! I'm terrified, and now there's a killer angel out there that knows Cass is the father that wants me and my daughter dead! Nothing is natural in this!"

For once the elder Winchester was at a loss for words, but he gave you the most angry scowl you'd ever seen before he stormed out, slamming the door. Sam sighed in frustration and helped you sit down so you could relax a tad.

Dean's reaction to this was exactly what you were afraid of. Just like when you were hesitant to show your wings to them, this hurt.

"Can you take me back to my friend's place, Sam?" Your voice was cracking now from the argument. "I don't want to stay in the motel."

Sam nodded and helped you stand back up. Just to be safe, you fastened the front of your coat to hide the bump. He peeked in the room where Jack was and told him where they needed to go. With a flutter of wings, they now stood just outside of Starry's Wonderment Emporium store.

You led them inside, you had your own keys, and upstairs to the house part. Sam stared at the few brooms moving and sweeping by themselves. "Quite the place."

"At least the brooms don't bitch." You chuckled at their expressions. "Starry and I grew up with Disney, and her favorite just so happens to be Beauty and the Beast, but most of the time it's accidental when some furniture comes to life."

The living room wasn't full so you suspected that Starry might be struggling to get those onesies and other items back. For once the couch was silent, thank fuck. Sam looked very apologetic when he spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Dean...he just doesn't want to lose you." 

"Does Cass know?" You asked, not meeting your friends' gaze.

"No." Sam told you. "He is very worried though, worried enough that he enlisted Lucifer's help to find you, but Heaven has been dogging Cass about an angel killing others and taking their grace. Seems like you met him from what Jack told us."

You reeled back a bit. He got Lucifer to help? Well shit. You collected yourself a moment later. "Yeah, the guy was saying something about Heaven needing new management since Cass fucked it up, at least that's the gist of it. He told me his name was Carson, I think he felt my daughter's grace when I helped him up when I bumped into him days ago."

Sam and Jack startled when the door opened, Starry coming in with various bags. She smiled brightly when she spotted you and your guests. "Hey! I got a few of the things we bought! Oh, do I need to make some dinner? Who is your tall friend? Hi again, Jack."

Both of them were taken aback by the barrage, but you chuckled and fully took off your coat. This might become a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, both you and Dean get a call from Mary who tries to give, hopefully, helpful advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the short chapter this time. I will try to make them a little longer.

If anyone told Dean that he was upset, he'd just laugh and tell them that it's the understatement of the century. Yes, he was upset, and yes, some of it is directed towards you, but it's at himself again.

Because again you had a secret that you were hellbound on keeping even if it killed you. He sort of felt like he failed in making you comfortable enough to share this with him, Sam, and Mary. However, he knew that even if you told them earlier the conversation would've gone exactly as it did before.

He had already went to the bar to unwind so now he's just relaxing and waiting on Sam to get back to the room. Although he wished that he could just understand why you wouldn't save yourself. You'll die carrying the kid to term.

In order to somewhat understand what your thinking, he had talked to Mary. When he told her the conversation the two of you had, she was actually somewhat angry but didn't allow it to show in her voice.

_"Dean, he's thinking like a mother now."_ She had told him. _"Him wanting to keep the baby tells me that he wants a family. Even if it kills him, we have to respect his decision and be his and the baby's support."_

He sighed heavily knowing that she was right. "Okay...I'll call you and let ya know if he decides to come back."

_"All right, Dean. And at least tell him that you'll be there, even if you don't like it. He needs his friends now more than ever."_

"I will. Talk to you later." He heard the door open and saw his younger brother and Jack. Both of them looked rather... uncomfortable so he asked. "You two look like awkward dorks that were talkin' to a waitress. What happened?"

"Is it normal for couches to cuss worse than you?" Jack asked in pure innocent curiosity. It got the older Winchester to give him an odd look so he turned to Sam.

"The wiccan he's staying with accidentally enchanted her couch to be able to speak." He cringed remembering some of the vulgar insults directed at him by the furniture. "And damn it can give you a run for your money with insults, Dean."

That made him snort, but asked another question. "Is he gonna want to come back?"

"He told us that it's likely since an angel did just try to kill him." Sam shrugged and sat on his bed as he continued. "He knows that he'll have to tell Cass, but finding a doctor to help him without freaking out will be hard."

Jack then pointed out to them. "He's been seeing a doctor here that's familiar with hunters. I can bring her to the bunker and back safely."

"Well that's solved." Dean said. "We better talk to him 'bout this. With everything's that happened, he might appreciate the break of plannin' everythin'."

* * *

When the image of Sam's shocked face came to your mind during dinner, you couldn't help but laugh. You couldn't blame him though, how a couch could learn such insults was somewhat mind boggling.

You talked with Sam and Jack about your appointments, and even when you first saw Carson, the homicidal angel. They seemed to be relieved that your daughter was doing well but knew they were also concerned since the rest of your body isn't changing to better accommodate your daughter.

It concerned you too, but hopefully a C-section will be a very big help when the due date hits. The doctor didn't want to even attempt it before the due date since it would be a big risk for your daughter.

"Do you approve of my other friends, Starry?" You asked mainly out of curiosity.

She smiled and nodded. "I do. They may be hunters, but I like that Sam is open minded. I'm guessing that Dean might not be as open but I think he tries to keep the best intentions in mind. Jack is still learning though. He has time before setting and following his own moral compass."

Soon your phone began to go off. It was agreed upon that you would turn it back on since the brothers found you. You just hoped that it wasn't Cass trying to call.

"Hello?" You were nervous but relaxed instantly with Mary's voice.

_"Hey,"_ She said with relief._ "Dean told me what happened. Are you and your baby okay?"_

Oh boy. "From the random attack, yeah, but I'm still shaken."

_"But also shaken from the fight you and him had."_ She finished for you. Fuck, you were hoping that Dean wouldn't have said anything, but...this was a huge blowout. _"I don't completely agree with what he said, but I get why you left. I can't even imagine how frightened you were when you found out. But we are here for you with whatever you decide to do. All of us were very worried when we couldn't find you, and Cass is blaming himself because of the fight you had with him."_

"I know..." You said. "But he'll want me to get an abortion like Dean wants me to because of Jack's mom, but...I don't want to lose her, Mary. I know that it's weird coming from a pregnant man, but I feel like I won't be myself ever again if anything happens to her."

_"Just talk to him about it."_ Her voice was gentle so she wouldn't discourage you. _"He needs to at least know he's going to be a father."_

You pinched the bridge of your nose to keep from sighing. Talking to Cass wasn't ideal in your mind right now. "I will. I planned on coming back since we were nearly murdered to death by an angel, but I need to figure out what I'm gonna do appointment wise."

_ "I understand. Call me when you're about to come back, okay?" _

Now you smiled. "I will. Bye, Mary."

When she hung up, you sighed heavily while trying to settle down enough for your feathers to not be floofed up. They've been so easily to make floof recently.

Starry came and sat in the recliner across from you. "Hey, it will be fine. It's honestly better for you to go back to the bunker since this homicidal feather-head knows you're staying in town. I can hold my own, don't worry." 

She gave you a wink. "I'll pack the baby's things. If Cass gets huffy, let me know so I can kick his divine ass back into the cosmos."

You laughed heartily at that. Somehow she always knew to make you laugh to at least lighten the mood.

"Will do, my friend." Then you sighed. "Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

There was no hesitation in her response. "Yup. My place is warded, and I have plenty of safehouses for situations like this. You better talk to the doctor tomorrow to let her know you're about to move."

You were about to say something until you felt something odd hit against your stomach. What the fuck?

When Starry saw your face she placed her hand on your stomach and you felt the sensation again. This one hurt though and you nearly shrieked. "The fuck is that?!"

She had a sly grin and grabbed your hand before putting it on your stomach. The bumps hit against your hand more frequently.

"Your daughter is saying hello."

It took every bit of will power you had to not squeal like a fangirl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this we see Cass kind of fuck up. As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched some vids on YT with the guys at conventions, and so excited about the show about to start again, but the conventions look fun. Too expensive tho ;~;
> 
> There's something that has always been on my mind though, and even though I talked about it in comments section on some vids, I haven't heard the question be asked yet in any of them. If I could go and was able to ask them something, I'd honestly want to know how they would feel about a Supernatural video game, and what kind of game would they want it to be.
> 
> I'm all for an alternate version of a season full of "what if's" like Dragon Ball Xenoverse with our own character. Or maybe a survival as a monster :3 
> 
> (sorry if you guys weren't interested in that, just a random ramble.)

The next morning was rough, to say the least. You really couldn't sleep because your daughter had been kicking and essentially playing basketball with your bladder again. Then to make matters worse, what used to be Starry's nightstand became a raccoon. A fucking. **_Raccoon_**, and got something sticky all in your feathers. 

It's fucking impossible to get it out!

When you met up with Jack and the brothers at a diner just around the corner of the Emporium, you were about ready to tear a damn head off. Even the waitress that normally flirted with you was terrified to ask anything.

Still though you managed to keep your cool (sort of) and went over a plan. First, you'd go to your doctor and explain your move and hopefully she will agree to Angel Air Express to keep up with your appointments. If not then Starry has some medical training, but isn't exactly an expert on baby health.

Sam and Jack decided to get yours and the baby's things from Starry while Dean was volunteered to escort you to the hospital. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a katana between you and the older Winchester.

Dean's voice was low after the four of you left the diner to get everything ready. "Hey, sorry 'bout what I said last night, dude. I... it's just hard, y'know? And I wasn't thinkin' bout how you felt..."

"Dean, it's fine." You cut him off knowing that he'll trip over his own words. "We both fucked up one way or another with this. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not trusting you guys with this."

There was a slight upturn with his lips, but it fell when he realized just how tired you're getting with the walking. Now he wished that Jack poofed Baby into town. Then he noticed you were now scratching at your shoulders, where the top crook of your wings usually rests when tucked.

"Your wings okay?"

"Fuck that damn wooden raccoon." You seethed while scratching. "Bad enough the kid is playing kickball with my insides, now my jacket is clinging to my feathers!"

He choked on a laugh, but did help you walk better so you wouldn't get stared at. It's hard not to waddle like a penguin at this point.

The conversation at the hospital was...awkward at first. You nearly died laughing when the doctor asked if Dean was the father, to which he made a face that could rival Sam's bitch face. She was confused about why you were leaving town, but understood when you explained the attack.

And boy, did her eyes nearly pop out of her head when Dean had to explain that your boyfriend, and daughter's father, wasn't human. Even more so when he told her that an angel would be taking her to and from the bunker since it was much too dangerous for you to leave now.

"I don't have experience with babies of that nature, but I'll do my best to help." She smiled and held your hand when she saw your uncertain eyes. "But when you're close to your due date, you will either have to come here or teleport everything I need to this bunker."

That's when Dean had asked. "You got a plan for his due date?"

She nodded though her expression was grim. "Because of certain things, he'll have to deliver by a C-section. His body so far has only a uterus, and a few other essentials for the baby, but he doesn't have a birthing canal forming at all, which can be deadly to him and the baby."

"Ew." He made a face as she explained, making you roll your eyes at his sudden childishness.

"Next time, don't ask."

* * *

After a couple of more hours, and another very awkward conversation about how a woman's body works during pregnancy, Jack poofed you and Dean back first in the bunker.

Your next appointment isn't for a couple of weeks so this will give you time to adjust. And maybe hide forever from Cass.

"I swear I get sicker from that now." You grumbled while walking to the nearby couch while shrugging off your coat and taking off your trusty amulet. So far the bunker seemed empty. No sign of Mary.

It seemed the ride just riled up your daughter since she began a new bout of kickball with your stomach. It stung, the pain making your feathers ruffle in pain and discomfort. She's an active little bugger. Your discomfort must've traveled to your face since Dean came over and helped you get into a comfortable position on your side.

You rubbed your bump trying to soothe your daughter. Dean seemed to be watching, which was maybe a little creepy, but you knew it wasn't entirely his fault.

Sam and Jack came in a moment later and just seemed to watch you. This made you snark. "Paint me like one of Balthazar's french girls."

The brothers snorted at that, but Jack seemed lost. Then you remembered that Balthazar was killed...by Cass years ago, and it was never really brought up. But you knew that he still carried that guilt.

"He would smite you if he heard that." Sam chuckled as he sat in a different chair.

All you did was smile, but it was an exhausted one. "All the more reason to say it." You said during a yawn. Finally your daughter was settling down, but you were still somewhat uncomfortable because of your sticky wings.

Oh how you wanted to kill something when Sam had told you that it was tree sap the raccoon spilled on your wings. Evil ass thing.

Despite the stickyness, you brought a wing to cover your front for just a little more warmth. That seemed to do something to your baby since there was a movement, kind of like nuzzling, then it just...stopped.

"I tell ya guys one thing." You told them. "This feels weird as fuck."

"She rolling around, huh?" Sam asked to which you nodded. They could see how tired you were, but you were fighting it. 

They talked about other things while you just listened. Somehow their voices were setting you to sleep, but you wanted your wings cleaned! But...the shower seems so far away...

It was with that thought that you were lightly snoring. Sam and Dean left the room so you could nap, but Jack stayed close. His little cousin was gently reaching out with her grace and he responded with a strong assurance, making her and you feel much more safe.

* * *

Fingers slowly and expertly carding through your feathers is why brought you back to consciousness. The fingers somewhat pulled feathers, but you heeded no mind to it by pressing your wing into the hand.

Only to realize that the hand is too large to be Cass', and the fingers aren't tracing any pattern that he would do when you were slowly waking up.

Your eyes shot open and were met with the icy blue orbs of Lucifer's own eyes. Without thinking your fist collided with the archangel's jaw, the force seeming to surprise him since he staggered back after making a surprised noise. Somewhat following him, you stood up and took a defensive stance, wings flaring very aggressively.

His eyes instantly went to your abdomen, but you weren't paying attention to that as your voice practically boomed throughout the halls . "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Mary soon came in and took in the scene. She was somewhat at a loss because for once, Lucifer had nothing to say out of shock, however, she knew that you needed to calm down or it would maybe set off a reaction from the baby.

She said your name to get your attention. "It's okay, just breathe. Lucifer isn't going to do anything. Did you have a good nap?"

After a short moment of keeping an eye on the Devil you did breathe a little calmer, and it was then that you realized with a start that he had not only seen your wings but also your baby bump. Instantly you brought your wings down to cover yourself.

"Looks like I owe Cassie and Jack an apology." He chuckled while regaining his composure. "I haven't seen a human male get pregnant before though."

It just had to be then that Castiel poofed in, looking very much surprised to see you. His eyes were now also focused on Lucifer though, and Mary stood by your side when she saw your body shaking. The guys also came in, hearing your yelling from just a moment ago.

Then his eyes returned to you when he felt your distress and...fear. Why would you be scared of him right now?

"Where have you been?" He asked in a somewhat sharp tone. "I've had Lucifer search for you for a while now. Are you even all right?"

Even though you're initially scared, his tone actually began to royally piss you off. With a slight scowl, you answered him with your own sharp tone. "I was at a friend's and I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

You didn't allow your wings to move yet.

Cass' expression became almost stone now. "You're the one who left, you don't get to be angry at me."

When the angel said that, the boys and Mary all began to slowly move away from you because that was the wrong thing for Cass to say. And with how your temper is....

"Excuse me?" That disturbing calmness returned to your voice before steadily getting louder. "_I_ don't get to be angry at _you_? Even after you're the one who left when Heaven called you again after you promised that we'd spend more time together, and you ignored me for a while goddamn month?! I don't get to be angry at all? Well I got some news for you buddy, I am not angry, I'm fucking **_FURIOUS_**!"

Before he could say anything else, you turned on your heel and stormed out of the room not noticing the flickering lights. You went to your old room before you began to share with Cass and almost shut the door, but a concerned Jack was there so you let him in before slamming it shut.

Thankfully he stayed quiet so you could think. He stayed quiet even as you laid on the bed and began to cry, but he did make sure that you wouldn't be disturbed by either Cass or Lucifer.

Meanwhile back in the main room, Cass was informed of your pregnancy and his face was all sorts of different expressions of horror. How was this even possible to happen to you?

"I know someone who might have a clue." Lucifer offered, "But you'll have to be the one who calls him, Castiel, because I'm not putting up with his shit again."

He sighed, knowing who the archangel was talking about. "Fine. I just hope he has answers."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sap becomes too difficult to remove, Sam helps you get to Cass only to see an unexpected visitor. He then explains the "How?" of your pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update for a while after this...I'm just dealing with some shit and it plummeted my mood. I apologise.

Sam winced when you hissed in pain when he began to rub in an ointment on your wing. Starry had made it to get your feathers clean of the sap, but so far it was hurting you.

"Um...are you sure you don't want Cass...?" He shut his mouth with the angry glare you gave him with an audible click.

Again you're giving the angel the silent treatment along with the most angry glares that even make Lucifer grimace. During this silent treatment, you could feel your daughter move around every time the angel came near, but you just don't know if it's a good thing or not. You could tell that Cass very much wanted to be close though, and it did make you feel bad sometimes but at the same time, you just want to rip his head off.

For now Dean was taking Jack out on a hunt, to show him the ropes with something easy right now, and Mary went on a supply run. It was you, Sam, Cass, and Lucifer in the bunker right now.

"Ow..." You grumbled while touching a hardened, sap covered feather. Sam again gave you a concerned glance. He was clearly uncomfortable in trying to do this so you relented with an eye roll. "Y'know what? Fine, ask Cass if he can help, but if he ends up not coming back after a couple of hours then I buried his body and kicked his grace into the universe."

"Are you sure?" Sam was very hesitant. "I know you're still mad..."

"Sam, either I have to put up with you stopping with every ow I say, or I can just continue to silently seethe at Cass when I get to the war room, take your pick."

A sigh left him before helping you up. Of course your daughter decides to give a kick, making you wince and put a hand over her. "Kid, why you do?"

Sam chuckled at your dismay, but for now you forgave him. Everyone honestly needs a break with the general goings on. You just hoped that Jack and Dean will be safe from the homicidal angel.

When the two of you made it to the war room, both of you froze. Not only were Cass and Lucifer there, but someone you never thought would come back. 

Fucking Chuck, and sadly you couldn't waddle out since the angels' eyes landed on you and Chuck followed their gaze. His eyes widened a tad at your wings before they softened when he looked to your bump and he smiled. "I really didn't expect this."

This made you terrified. You knew Chuck created all, but you thought yourself as a mockery when it came to angels. It was one of the reasons you avoided Cass when you first met him.

"Easy." Chuck held his hands up. "I was asked to be here and check on your kid."

"You're not gonna smite me for carrying a nephilim or for having wings?" You asked in suspicion. "And I thought you weren't coming back after Amara."

He shrugged, but sounded slightly offended. "No I'm not going to smite you. Honestly, this isn't your fault that biology was broken. Just unexpected, like your wings." Chuck slowly walked over to you.

Thankfully he hasn't touched you so you are feeling a little bit relieved. Although you gave him permission when he asked, placing his hands on your stomach. Your daughter's grace again reached out, slightly tickling you.

"I haven't seen this happen since the grigori." Chuck mused before explaining. "It seems that some of Cass' grace was released and combined some of your DNA with it and resulted to your baby. The grace itself is also what's become the uterus for your baby. It's very rare for men, but it has happened before. Cass, might want to get better control of your grace if you don't want it to happen again."

Both you and Cass were very red at that explanation. Oh, so was Sam apparently. His face was actually brighter red than yours, but of course Lucifer was just giving Chuck the stink eye.

"Chuck." You then asked with slight nervousness. "Am I going to survive when she decides that she wants out?"

He smiled sadly, but didn't give you the worst news. "I'm not sure, but I do know that you plan ahead. If the C-section goes well, then I'd say so. I know that saying this isn't really going to help, but just stay strong."

"Oh, I plan on it, but it might be difficult with a certain homicidal angel killing his siblings and taking their grace." You couldn't help but quip. Sam's face contorted into various states of shock.

"I plan on dealing with him." Chuck informed you all, and his tone was enough to make Lucifer somewhat cower back. You became worried when he looked to your wings just as he snapped his fingers.

You closed your eyes tightly, but you could still feel them...oh, they don't feel heavy with the sap.

"Gotta say, the pattern on your wings actually fit. Although avoid sap for now on, that's super tough to clean from feathers." He said as if it was normal. Maybe it kind of was since angels have wings too now that you thought about it...

Then he was gone. Just like last time.

"So..." Lucifer said. "Now that he's gone, can you two just make up already? If I have to put up with his "you kicked my puppy" face one more night..."

"I will tear your world a-fucking-sunder if you don't quit bitching." You snapped at the archangel. His eyes widened in anger, but you sure as hell wasn't going to back down to him.

Castiel got between you two but kept himself turned toward you. After a moment of a new staring contest (that he won) he held out his hand to you with saddened, apologetic eyes. Your own eyes narrowed but you gave in eventually because of those electric blues. Why did he have to learn the puppy look?

With a huff you took his hand, and soon you were back in the shared room. He led you to the nest and got you to sit down. Cass got in it behind you and began to gently massage your wings.

You and your wings instantly melted into his touch. It had been so long and no one massages them quite like him.

"I'm sorry about how I acted when you returned." He said with such sincerity. "I was... upset."

"I know." You put your hand over his when it rested on your shoulder. Then you turned around to face him while tears began to pool in your eyes. "I'm sorry too. I was terrified, still am actually."

Cass gently cupped your face with his hands and pressed his forehead to yours. "We will figure it out. May I?"

A smile spread on his face when you nodded. His hands rested on your bump and your daughter practically pushed herself toward his hands. You didn't think that his smile could've gotten any bigger but...it did. Then you smiled when he spoke.

"Hello, little one." The pure affection in his voice was just too adorable. "I can't wait to meet you."

"I think she likes her daddy." You teased, but then you remembered something. "Cass, am I the father or you? How does this work?"

He chuckled and rubbed your wings again. "I believe that in the traditional sense that I am the father, but that doesn't matter right now. Do you have any names picked out?"

With how you now hid your face in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. This became a nervous habit when it was just you and him so he knew that this maybe wasn't a thought.

"If I... didn't make it, I was going to leave it up to you and Jack." You confessed to him.

His hand moved from a wing to cradle your head while he wrapped his free arm around your waist. As much as your bump could allow anyways. "We still have a few months. For now, just relax. I'm sure our daughter will be soothed better when you're feeling positive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While just relaxing on a fine day, you and Dean have a slight chick flick moment. Mary has decided to do something in the meantime though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, colds are the fucking worst -_-
> 
> Just a warning, chapters might get short since Chuck is on the hunt for Carson, but who knows what might happen. Chuck could be gone for all we know (as usual, right?)

All was well since you and Cass had reconciled now. Although it was unknown as to why Lucifer was still staying, but after what Jack had told you, it was likely that he wanted to either connect with his son or try to convert him to the dark side. Hopefully it's the former.

It even got to where both you and Jack taught Lucifer how to work your PlayStation, and he took pleasure in your fright with playing Outlast. You love it, but damn it still scares you.

He may have taken pleasure in watching you get jump scared but you took pleasure in his constant confusion when you bestowed upon him the nickname of Deviljho. Hell, he even got angry when you switched it to Picklejho.

Right now though you're watching Jack play more Sly Cooper. It seemed to be his favorite and make a mental note to buy the remake of Spyro the Dragon. Hopefully you could maybe pick up Crash Bandicoot too. Oooh, maybe Starry will let you borrow her ps3 and you could teach him to play the first three Ratchet and Clank games and....wait...why are you suddenly obsessing over video games again?

Your daughter seemed to be enjoying the calm since she finally settled down while you shook your head like a wet dog to get your thoughts straight... Ha, bad joke.

Jack just made it to the Panda King boss fight when Dean came in the room and sat down some snacks and drinks before sitting in the chair. You had to move everything to the game room Dean set up since everyone actually liked playing once in a while.

"I didn't think that Chuck would actually answer them. How're you feelin'?"

"Meh." You made an odd gesture with your hand, "I mean, it wasn't a terrible visit or so bad news, but...I'm just out of it, y'know? If that asshat decides to put my ordeal in a book, I'm kicking his almighty ass."

He chuckled at your comment before taking a more serious tone. Swirling the whiskey in his glass. "I totally get it. I honestly can't imagine how frightened you were when you first found out, and likely still are. Hell, many women get scared when they're pregnant. Mom said she always got scared over small things when she carried me. But...you got all of us to help ya."

"Fair enough. I personally can't say anything of how my own mother felt but... nevermind, I can given what she did. But I can say that I got the best family and hopefully my daughter won't take too much after me."

That made Jack turn around after pausing the game. "Why?"

"In my early years, I was practically hell on wheels with a temper. I don't think Cass and I are prepared for a mini me."

Now Dean laughed at your horrified face as you went down memory lane and shuddered. All of the shit you did as an angry kid... Well, at least you had Starry to bail your butt out of trouble.

"Oh." You remembered that you wanted to talk to Mary about baby names. To be honest, there was one you liked, but you wanted to know what she thought. "Any idea where your mom is? I wanna ask her something."

He shrugged. "Not a clue. Said somethin' about needing to go out, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

* * *

_** Meanwhile...**_

"Did you get what was on the list?" Mary had asked Jody with a smile on her face.

Jody, Claire, and even Donna were with her at the store. "Just about. I got my gift, but Claire is still choosing something. Donna is getting the supplies right now before picking something out."

She only nodded and looked to the stuffed buggie. All of them hoped that this would be a pleasant surprise for you once they get everything set up and ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the name Bethany. Bethany is also the best mage ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a way to spend more time together, you and Cass are enjoying the fall season in a nearby park. Until you realize something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next thing I will be working on tonight is the plot I was emailed for another bet I lost. I really need to actually bet on something I can win.

"I feel like a whale trying to grow legs." You complained as Cass helped you walk through the park. As usual your wings and baby bump were hidden from view, but it wasn't that bad. Mostly you just wish that you could curl up in the nest, however, everyone insisted that the angel and you spend time out of the bunker.

While you understood the why of being shoved out of the bunker, you were still on edge because of the homicidal angel. Despite what Chuck said, there was more than reasonable doubt to believe that he's just poof again given his history.

That, and Lucifer just informed Cass that another angel that was staying on Earth had been killed. Now that they know the name of the angel responsible, the other angels are actually now searching for him.

Cass gently squeezed your hand as you both sat on a bench near a small lake. "It will be fine. I'm here with you and our daughter."

The lake shimmered in the sunlight while a slight breeze kept you slightly chilly with this fall season. The leaves on every deciduous tree was now their warm colors of gold, orange, and reds complimenting the pine trees. Overall the scenery was breathtaking and you couldn't ask for anything better in this moment with Cass.

After a moment, you looked up at him since your head was rested on his shoulder. "What do you think about Bethany?"

His impossibly blue eyes looked at yours and smiled warmly. "I like it." Then he chuckled when your face scrunched at feeling the girl having fun. "I believe she likes it as well."

A huff left your lips just before chuckling as you rubbed your bump soothingly. "Glad she does, but kid, my stomach isn't a trampoline."

Cass hummed and began to card his fingers through your hair on the back of your head. When a content sigh was heard, he kissed the top of your head. This silence isn't unwelcome or uncomfortable with you two. A lot was said beforehand, both sweet and sour, but new communication had been established after your reconciliation with each other.

While moments like this became rare because of your hunting, and pregnancy coupled with Cass' sudden duties to Heaven, they became times where you really cherished them.

Something wasn't right.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. Out of instinct you quickly shoved Cass off the bench while you ducked, dodging a blade that grazed your head. It cut a few hairs while it went by.

Cass quickly turned and grabbed your arms to direct you behind him so he could shield you. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the brazen attacker who only smirked back at him, but you shuddered seeing who it was.

"Carson..."

The other angel ignored you while he addressed his brother. "Hello, Castiel. I see you managed to reunite with both of the abominations."

Castiel recognized the other angel quickly. "Aether... so you're the one killing the other angels."

"I'm killing traitors!" The angel replied angrily. "After the civil war and your own rampage in Heaven, you made us believe in a false hope. I lost all of the ones I loved dearly." When his gaze locked onto you, you couldn't help the frightened shiver going down your spine.

Just as Cass moved his hand, Aether quickly used his grace to send him flying back. You took out your angel blade that was given to you and watched him as closely as you could. As he suddenly rushed you, Cass grabbed you by your waist and swung you around to avoid the blade.

This is exactly what the angel wanted.

Now instead of slashing, he suddenly jammed the blade into Cass' arm. He tried to get it out but he just... couldn't. His strength left him and he realized with a start that his grace was being drained.

With seeing your boyfriend this panicked, you tried to help, but Aether saw you and knocked you on your back before he whispered something to Cass and disappeared. He was on his knees, slouched like he ran a marathon and was exhausted. It scared you even more when you could see blood coming from his nose.

It was difficult, but you got up and ran to him. "Cass! Are you okay? What did he do?"

Shaking hands clasped yours as he told you. "I...he took my grace. I'm human again."

Your eyes widened in shock. Why did he only take Cass' grace and leave him alive? He killed the other angels.

Deciding to think about it later, you dug your phone out and called Dean. When he answered you told him what happened and he let out curses that you actually haven't heard him use unless really stressed. Once he hung up on you, you hugged Cass and kept him close.

Your daughter's grace then began to heal the injuries that her father sustained.

Whatever you want to call the angel, you knew one thing for certain. He's going to fucking pay for this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has some thoughts after having his grace stolen again, but you do your best to be there for him. You are then rewarded for your efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, been a hot minute since I updated. My thoughts are slowly getting less jumbled, but I am still a little sleep deprived. Why this cold lasted as long as it is, is making mad just like the angry Pickle -.-
> 
> And yes, Picklejho is now Lucifer's nickname. Or Fatalis depending on his mood that you call him either.

A week had passed since Carson, or Aether rather, took Castiel's grace and disappeared. It really irritated the former angel to no end of losing his grace. To him, it meant that he couldn't protect you and baby Bethany like he needs. And the main question remains: why did Aether not kill him?

Castiel believes that it is to make him suffer. Back in Heaven, Aether was one of the angels in charge of interrogations when it was needed but he specialized with mental torture rather than physical, making him a much feared angel. No doubt that Aether blames him for....alot of things, and Castiel really couldn't be that angry because he still blames himself as well.

He also curses himself because now he won't be able to protect you and Bethany like he should. It scares him to think that he'll lose you and her. If that happened, he doesn't know what he will do.

A knock at the bedroom door startled him from his thoughts. When he gave the okay to come in, he saw you in your favorite pajamas and holding a plate with a couple of sandwiches. He gave you a smile and you returned it before walking over to the nest.

"I thought you might be hungry." You said once you were able to get comfortable. "Dean said that you really liked peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so..."

He chuckled at your nervous tone as he took one and kissed your cheek. He took a couple of bites and you swear you heard him moan. "Thank you. It's been difficult adjusting to being human again, but your help made it easier." Then his expression somewhat fell as a hand rested on your bump. 

"Cass," you took his hand and made him look at you. "What Aether said... I know it's hard to be reminded of those things, but you never once gave a false hope. The angels made their own choices. Sorry if I don't make sense, I'm not good at this..."

The former angel suddenly had his hands on your waist and made you straddle his lap. Then he put his arms around your waist and buried his face in the crook of your neck. His body trembled and something wet began to tickle your neck. Now knowing what's going on, you held Cass close and used a free hand to gently stroke through his hair. On instinct your wings wrapped around you both protectively.

"It's okay, Cass." You reassured him. "We're both here."

The two of you stayed like that for an hour as his sobs calmed down. You don't know what exactly set him off, but you're more than willing to help him with whatever he needs. Sure he was human before but it must still be a major shock to him. You needed him but now he needs you.

"I'm," Castiel began to say but you cut him off.

"If you say 'I'm sorry' then I'm gonna kick your ass into the cosmos."

Again he chuckled. "I was going to say I'm thirsty, but that was a close second. And...thank you. I know what you were saying, and despite what you think you actually explain things a little better than Dean."

You playfully slapped his chest and moved off his lap so he could get up. He helped you and then you both walked to the kitchen. Sam was teaching Jack and Lucifer, oddly enough, how to play Monopoly. While Jack was eager, Lucifer still looked like a pouty child.

"Oh, hey guys." Sam greeted as you walked by. Jack smiled before getting back to the game, getting more money from his father.

"You own too much land!" The archangel complained. "I keep getting into jail!"

"Then stop giving in to your Picklejho tendencies and you'll stop going to jail." You couldn't help but snark.

He gave you a glare but got back to the game quickly since he didn't want to lose. Again. Cass gave you a glass of water and got himself one before going back to your shared room. 

He put in a movie and settled in the nest with you on his lap again, back to his chest. It's a welcome distraction from his thoughts, and honestly you knew he badly needed a break. It's like the exhaustion he normally wouldn't feel as an angel had finally caught up to him.

"I like this movie." He commented as Ralph just got back to Sugar Rush. Yes, you're watching Wreck-It Ralph.

Your left hand began to gently run through Cass' hair as you leaned your head back against his chest more. "So do I." A slight moan left his lips and it made you think that he was in pain. "Oh, my bad. Sorry."

As you tried to sit up, his arms snaked around your shoulders and chest, pulling you back against him. Then you turned your head to look at him only to see darkened blue eyes gazing at you with a hunger that made your wings twitch. Before you knew it, he was kissing you roughly, lapping at your lips to part.

You granted the request and moaned as his tongue went in your mouth, your hand in his hair tightening its grip. This had your mind in a haze. It had been so long since you and him had done anything remotely steamy like this. The heavy kiss alone had your cock quickly pressing against your zipper, begging to be released. You felt his arousal pressing against your lower back, just as hard as yours.

Cass' hands were soon caressing your body and traveled lower, massaging your thighs before one hand went up and palmed your cock, making a startled moan vibrate in your throat. When he parted from the kiss to breathe, his eyes were almost completely dilated leaving only thin blue rings. 

"Been so long." His voice is dripping with lust as he took off his shirt along with yours before he turned you around to fully straddle him. "Too long since I've claimed you, touched you..." Just as he said the last part, he reached a hand down your back to grip the feathers at the very base of your wing, making you whine and roll your hips dragging your clothes cock over his as he continued to pull at feathers or rub the spots he knows will make you mewl.

These actions just made you shudder excitedly. "Cass, please..." You were practically humping him at this point.

He chuckled darkly. "Please what?" When you only moaned loudly, he held your hips still making you growl in protest. "Use your words."

That asshole! One thing he knows is that you have a hard time saying what you want with sex since you tended to be more shy in bed.

Though now, you wanted, no needed him so badly. It had been too long. "Fuck me, Cass! I don't care how, I need you."

"Good." He purred while kissing your neck. "Strip, I know it hurts to be on your back so I want you to get on your hands and knees, ass in the air while I get the lube."

You whined again but got off his lap. He sauntered over to the nightstand and found what he needed, but when he turned around he decided to make you wait a little longer. You did as he told you and seeing your now very rounded belly with your ass in the air made him groan and quickly shucked off his pants underwear.

He stroked his very hard cock a couple of times while just staring. To him, this was just perfect and he wondered why he even waited so long to have sex with you again. With a new determination of claiming you, he walked back with purpose and settled behind you. Hands roaming your body, mostly on your bump.

"You are so perfect." He kissed the back of your neck and then nipped your shoulder. "And soon I'll fill you up again. Do you want to be full of my cum?"

"Fuck...." Your cock twitched. "Yes, Cass. Please fill me up, I need it. I need you to fuck me."

You heard a click from behind and knew that he was likely slicking up his fingers to stretch you. He talked again while prepping. "You're going to be stuffed full of me, and after Bethany is born, I'm going to fill you up again and again until she gets a sibling."

Fuck, you had no clue he had a breeding kink. It made your body shake and become hotter. "Cass, stop teasing please. I can't..."

Then you felt him prodding at your hole but it wasn't his finger. He growled as he carefully drapped himself over your back and wings. Then his voice was right by your ear. "I promise to be slow, but I need you now."

When his length began to stretch you as he pushed in, pain and pleasure coursed in your mind. This was the most intense you had felt since before he left when this mess began.

You plan on enjoying it.

* * *

Cass lightly snored in your ear as he cuddled up to you, hand over little Bethany. A couple of hours had gone by since he thoroughly fucked you, but he kept himself buried in your hole. A breeding kink and cock warming kink. Who knew an angel would even have those ones in particular?

Never the less, you enjoyed it and you could tell he did too.

Your daughter? Not so much. She is making her displeasure known by kicking your stomach, causing it to growl back. At least she isn't hitting your bladder, you don't want to make Cass pull out. 

You sighed fondly at her. "Kid, I love you and I'm sorry, but you kick like your daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short tease, but when it comes to smut, I'm not confident writing it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you try to figure out why everyone is being secretive, Castiel learns something rather disturbing with Aether's plan.
> 
> Warning: Ends with attempted Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the surprise, I swears. If this is any indication, I may or may not have a slight video game problem. 
> 
> (Quick Rant) In my opinion, I recommend that you guys try to play the original Spyro the Dragon trilogy. While I love the updated graphics and new looks of the levels and adult dragons, I feel they watered down the humor of the 'accidental' deaths in Spyro 2 world intro and outros. Also, the baby dragons in Year of the Dragon aren't as cute as the originals. (End of Rant, so sorry just had to say something)

Something fishy is going on.

You aren't sure what it is but definitely _something_. Everyone's conversations have been either hushed or stopped when you walked by, although you didn't really notice it until you wanted to talk to Mary about middle names for Bethany. For her, you wanted a name that would just click with her first name.

Easier said than done, as they say.

Anyways, when you decided to actually get up you saw her talking with Jody and Donna. Your wings weren't a surprise to them since someone opened their mouth, but when they saw you they quickly stopped talking and redirected the conversation to the middle names.

Donna herself nearly squealed when she felt Bethany kick. Oof, the kid is strong.

Right now you're spending time with Jack, teaching him another game on your system along with the new Picklejho and Gabriel. Imagine his surprise when he saw your wings. It was awkward for everyone.

Dean and Sam are still searching for Aether with a supposed promising lead by another angel, and Cass went with them. He may not have his grace but he is still a force to be reckoned with. His combat experience surpasses all humans, but Gabriel and Lucifer beat him just on that.

"This is fun." Jack said while playing the Sunny Flight level on the Spyro reboot. You got it on your last trip out with Starry.

Gabriel looked at him. "Actual flying is more fun in my opinion."

"I agree." The Picklejho said but then turned to you. "But you can't fly huh?"

You shook your head. "Nope. My wing bones are hollow but my other bones aren't, but even if I could I really wouldn't. Heights aren't my thing." When you saw the glimmer of mischief in Gabriel's eyes, you added with a quirked brow. "The only ones that will be teaching Bethany to fly will be Cass and Jack. I know you and Lucifer will be teaching her to do pranks and then ninja vanish."

They both laughed at your huffiness but you didn't take it to heart. These two, from what you've heard, were quite the prankster duo in the early days. You honestly couldn't help but think about just what kind of trouble they had gotten in to.

* * *

"Aether was here recently." Castiel said as he examined the apartment the angel apparently used. There were all sorts of books thrown about, notes jotted down in Enochian, and notes about where angels staying on Earth were living.

Dean whistled and them quipped. "This is a serial killer's wet dream."

Behind the older Winchester was Sam who came in and began to read the few notes that were in English. "This guy is planning something big."

As the brothers continued to look around, Castiel couldn't help but feel scared about what the notes were saying. If what they say is true then Aether is going to try something that only God has ever done, and it won't end well.

Creating a weapon made of pure angelic grace can be a devastating thing indeed. They just might need the archangels help with this one.

"We'll have to bring all of this with us." Castiel told the brothers. "If at least Gabriel sees these, he just might help us."

The brothers shared a concerned glance. It must be serious to see Cass this worried over this, and it never goes well with their luck.

Why can't they ever have a simple case anymore?

* * *

When they arrived back at the bunker with the packed notes and books, the three looked you sleeping on the couch sitting up with a book in your lap. Your wings were somewhat curled around you to trap warmth and protect your baby.

Cass smiled and walked over to you while the brothers walked quietly by to the library and set the papers and books down to not wake you up. Soon Mary, Donna, Jody, and Claire joined them.

"You guys doing homework?" Claire teased. "And here I thought you two were out of school."

They sent her playful glares, but Mary cut in before they could say anything. "We think we should do the surprise tomorrow." She gave them meaningful looks. "He's already along about eight months."

"You're right." Sam agreed. "We should do this before the baby gets here, but I'm sure he'll want Starry to be here too."

Donna smiled. "She called not long ago. We'll have to ask Jack to get her though."

Now Dean looked over to Cass, who was cuddling with you on the couch before he got his phone out to get a few pictures and chimed in. "Yeah, good idea. Cass was thinkin' of handing this off on Gabriel anyways."

When Claire saw what he was doing, she joined him. This tooth rotting fluff is the exact blackmail she needs against you to let her ride your motorcycle. But she, and everyone else in the room, is very happy to see that you are finally relaxed. 

Even if it is simple sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figure out the thing, and now you feel feelings. How darest they....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happenin' guys! :D

"Cass, why am I blind folded?" You held on to his arm tightly as he led you somewhere. To you it was scary to lose any of your senses but having Cass with you and knowing that there is no ill will made you feel much better.

He whispered in your ear and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. "You have to wait and see. I promise it's not a prank."

With a breath you felt a little braver. Just a little bit. While Cass is human you learned that like his brothers he could be a little shit. There was one time he actually super glued the glasses Dean likes to use to the cabinet so the elder Winchester broke a few trying to get one. It was funny to see the man fall on his ass when his hand slipped off one of them.

"Okay," Cass said after stopping. "wait here just a moment. Don't take off the blind fold just yet though. I will tell you when."

You felt him let go and your wings flinched instinctively wanting to wrap them around you, but you willed them to stay still. It is okay, you told yourself repeatedly. The small mantra always helps calm you when put in unknown situations like this.

You heard slight whisperings, but it became silent when Cass spoke again just a moment after. To you there was a smile you could hear on his face. "Take off the blind fold, love."

With that insistence you took it off only for a chorus of "Surprise!" to you which made your feathers fluff up like a startled kitten. You put a hand over your heart which is hammering against your chest. This is the most unexpected thing you had ever experienced, and if you kept getting startled like this then you will have to find a new line of work.

Looking around, the bunker war room was decorated with various pink items and a banner saying 'It's a Girl!' which took you a moment to realize what everyone in here had done. They set up a baby shower for you.

"Holy shit." You muttered while trying to keep yourself from crying. And kind of failing. "You guys are sappy as fuck, you know that, right?"

Starry skipped to be next to you and locked her arm with yours, "Yup but ya love us anyways, tough guy." She then whispered. "You should really thank Mary. She wanted to do something for you and the baby before she would make her grand entrance into the world."

This is overwhelming for you but in a good way. Parties aren't a usual thing in the bunker so you aren't totally used to it, but you aren't going to complain with seeing everyone smile. 

Jody and Mary were the ones that picked most of the games, which involved making Sam and Dean dress up in sumo blow-up costumes and going against one another. You may or may not have taken a few pictures for.... persuasive leverage for the future. Definitely not blackmail at all, nope.

When Donna came out with a cake, you couldn't help but slightly tear up. It had the name you bounced around with on top of it along with a message. 

"Welcome to the World, Bethany Rae."

Cass stood beside you and hugged you into his side and kissed your temple. "A beautiful name."

You still playfully huffed. "Sappy as heck, guys." They all knew by how you were choked up that you were beyond touched with this, and it made Mary very happy. She knew that you could possibly die because of Bethany, but she hoped that this would be a better memory for everyone in case the worst happens.

The presents were all baby items for Bethany. Onesies in pink, purple, blue, and even green with matching booties. Claire had gotten a few toys for the baby along with childrens books.

They really thought about this, you thought to yourself, and you're thankful for it. You mostly hope that you will be a good father to her. You knew surviving was slim, but that isn't going to stop you from trying to be there for her.

When you thought that the last of the gifts were opened, Starry and Jack were smiling and got you to follow them. They took you to a room close to your shared one with Cass and showed you what they did.

They turned the room into a nursery complete with its own crib, rocking chair, changing table, just the whole works! The walls were painted a soft pink color with puffy clouds and purple dots.

"How the heck did I miss this?" You questioned in surprise. This was just across the way from you.

Starry smiled and teasingly told you. "Well it's not like pregnancy allows you to be awake for a long time. And you've always been a heavy sleeper when relaxed enough, my guy."

You walked in and just marvelled at all they had done. All of this took time to plan and carry out while you were still stuck in the bunker itself. And with how your mood swings became you knew that it was maybe even more difficult.

The tears were finally flowing and you still tried to act like stone, which failed if the shit eating grins of Starry and Jack were anything to go by. Jerks.

After leaving the nursery, you went back and enjoyed the rest of the baby shower with your family. Even though there's danger lurking around outside, you refuse to think about it in favor of enjoying it and showing everyone that you're happy.

Bethany began to kick again but it was soft, letting you know that she's having a good time too. At least you hope she is. Cass put his hand over your swollen stomach and smoothed it in circles when everyone settled down to watch some movies.

"One more appointment, correct?" Cass asked you.

You nodded and leaned against his chest. "Yeah, if I don't show any inside changes then they'll have no choice but to do a C-section with me." The research you had done about the procedure does have you a bit scared, but it raises another concern. "Cass, I'm scared."

He looked down and sighed before kissing the back of your head. "I know. I am too, but we'll pull through this."

All you did was nod in agreement before settling down again, but it still is in the front of your mind. If Bethany decides to heal you during the procedure then it will only complicate the birth, and it's close to your due date. And... Christmas too.

Fuck, now everyone will buy even more presents for the baby. There will be no room in the nursery at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just what I think happens during a baby shower. Even though I have many nieces and nephews, baby showers weren't really a thing. Either that or I just wasn't invited. No real clue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer try to make a plan on how to lure out Aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this happened on PC version, but typing on my phone here has changed.... I think I'm going crazy. I noticed that with this change that it looks like I can actually insert pictures from my phone now.
> 
> If that's the case then it might make my story with my winged OC, Miles, go a little easier :D
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter btw, I got hit with a little bit of writers block.

Gabriel and Lucifer actually looked over the notes and books their brother brought back. Knowing that another brother is creating a weapon that can actually rival the spear of Michael is disturbing. One doesn't make a full grace made weapon unless they plan on actually using it, so the question is who does Aether plan on using it on?

"Aether always had such a power trip problem." Gabriel commented. "He once actually tried to fight Michael for his position after what happened with you."

Lucifer snorted. "Really? Wow, I hope he actually gave Aether a good thrashing. He's always been a pain in the ass and he wasn't even a suck up to Michael."

Aether is one of the older angels than Castiel and used to be respected by his garrison until he challenged Michael. His reaction to the aftermath showed the angel's true intentions. At the time, he wanted to wipe out the entire planet and rebuild it in his image, but no angel has quite the craftsmanship God does.

And anything Aether wants to 'rebuild' would likely be worse than anything Lucifer had created.

Sadly Aether was smart enough to not write down his plans on what he was going to use the weapon on. One thing they both knew was that he is using the grace of angels staying on Earth, so maybe they can flush him out if Gabriel can convince them to go back until this is resolved.

They stopped talking when they heard someone walking in. It was you and Jack, the nephilim helping you walk around since Castiel was getting supplies for the bunker.

Your wings were close to your body, telling the archangels that you weren't feeling good.

"Hey," Gabriel greeted after making the notes disappear. "what are you doing up?"

"I hate staying still." You told him matter of factly as you sat at the table with them. "And honestly, I just wanted out of my room for a while. What were you two doing?"

Lucifer replied nonchalantly. "Just looking at stuff. So... how did your appointment go earlier?"

You were mostly surprised with how genuine his interest is about your appointments. Out of all the angels, you thought that he'd be the most irritated and disgusted since he hates humans, but he keeps surprising you.

"It was okay." You told them. "Bethany is healthy, but still no changes inside so I definitely will be going through a C-section."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Jack tried to be cheerful for your sake. Everyone knew about your fears, but no matter what you want to give Bethany a chance at life.

You smiled at him. "I know, but you know how worry never goes away." Then you changed the subject. "Any idea of what Aether could be planning? I know he seems dead set on murdering me and Cass to death, but that can't be all."

The archangels gave each other a glance before Gabriel began to talk to you about the grace made weapon.

You listened intently and became even more worried. Could Cass even get his grace back after being made into a weapon? How would you even be able to get it back for him?

This is a whole mess.

Lucifer saw your fallen expression and tried to be consoling. "I know you can take care of yourself, but Cass and everyone else here won't let anything happen to you."

"Especially Cass." Gabriel chimed in. "You are his mate so it's only natural for him to be protective over you and your growing tyke."

A sigh left your lips. Yeah, he would protect you but you're tired of being the one needing it. You're a hunter, not a damsel in distress! It's frustrating to be put into that position suddenly.

Before you could say a retort, Sam and Dean came in with some groceries. Jack got up to help them. You still sat at the table and watched on. Your body just felt so damn heavy all the time now, and you aren't mad at your daughter for it, it's just natural, but it also began to eat at your self conscious.

You knew that Cass has loved you since you began dating, but so much is happening now that you wonder that if you are actually doing right by him and everyone else.

And Aether's hate is something you are scared of. It rivals Lucifer's when you first met him, which scared you also. Although it honestly seems that Lucifer might be mellowing since he began spending time with Jack.

"Are you okay?" Cass asked when he was beside you.

You startled and looked up at him, but nodded. "Yeah, just thinking of how we can get your grace back. They told me about Aether weaponizing the grace he has stolen."

His hands went to your wings as he spoke. The wings pressed themselves into his hand enjoying the touch. "It will be difficult, but it can be done. The weapon will have to be dismantled before any grace can be returned, and only Gabriel or Lucifer are powerful enough to be able to do that. If God has left, that is."

"Not quite." Lucifer mumbled. "We would have to combine our abilities to dismantle it, but that will depend on how complete the weapon is. We know that he plans on taking over Heaven, so we will have to warn Naomi and get all the other angels on Earth to go to Heaven so they won't be murdered."

You just listened while they talked with each other about this and trying to finalize a plan to get Aether out of hiding before Bethany's birth.

No matter their protests, you plan on helping out in any way you can. Hopefully it won't bite you in the ass.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide that the bunker needs to be decorated for Christmas and bring along Starry to drive you. During the shopping trip, Aether decides to be a dick and ruin your day. Although that's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot something when it comes to writing chapters from a phone. It takes almost forever -_- I'm sorry I didn't have the update up like I thought I would.

"Oooo what about this one?" Starry asked in her very cheery tone. You and her decided to decorate the bunker since Christmas is coming up. They may not like it but you don't give a damn, they'll have to deal with it. Although no mistletoe and no thinking about it at all.

That gives Gabriel too much ammunition of his mischief. And Lucifer. No matter how much he denies it, he is the catalyst of Gabriel's prankster nature.

A smile spread on your face when you looked at the tree Starry picked. It was maybe 7 feet, taller than Sam for once, and it was a very full tree. This is the perfect tree for everyone to decorate.

"Yeah." You told her, but you soon realized that there was a slight problem. "This one is perfect but....how do we get it to the car? People will want me to move it and I actually can't."

"I know a levitation spell." Before you could even protest it, she cast it and the tree was only floating an inch off the ground. Not too obvious so you thanked whatever is listening to you that no one is paying attention as you steer it toward the truck.

Once finally in the truck bed, you and Starry tied it down and made sure it was secure before she drove to the nearby mall. It was packed but that's expected this time of year with last minute shoppers. Thankfully you already did much of your shopping, although you did want to find another thing for Jack and Cass.

Starry whistled as the two of you stepped in. Of course she was mainly looking at Victoria's Secret, which is the most crowded place. And you weren't surprised when she stepped inside the place and said she's just a text away. That made you huff fondly as you went off to find the decorations you needed.

Maybe Starry won't bring the decorations to life this year...

There was a small store that caught your eye with some beautiful ornaments. Inside it was filled with different garlands, ornaments, and other miscellaneous decorations. You got a few boxes garland, but not much of ornaments since you found old boxes back at the bunker.

The place is also filled with mistletoe and the dread of what Gabriel can cause with that alone made your wings shiver. While kissing Cass is a plus, you get to do it a lot, before and after his grace was taken.

"That will be $24.67, sir." The cashier told you with a smile. You gave her the amount and waved her goodbye. 

When you stepped out, the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end and your feathers fluffed up in alarm. As you turned around, a blade was pressed to your back and an all too familiar voice at your ear. "I will kill the both of you if you try to turn."

"Go to hell, Aether." You hissed, irritated by him.

He chuckled humorlessly. "I can see why Castiel likes you. Hunters like yourself have more fire than most of my siblings. Now move."

A grunt left your lips as he not so subtly shoved you forward. How did he even find you? You were sure that your Enochian wards are still intact on your ribs unless... Did he hone in on your daughter's grace?

Just as Aether and you passed the Victoria's Secret, Starry saw the two of you from the store window and rushed out. When she called your name, Aether became distracted enough for you to draw out the angel blade Cass gave you and stab him while practically screaming Gabriel's name in your head.

The archangel came just in the nick of time to help you get out of the way of a counter attack before he could grab the rogue angel and disappearing. When they were gone, you and Starry quickly left with the expressions of "What the fuck?" written all over your faces.

This shopping trip went from good to scary to just mind boggling all at once. One thing you did know though, Gabriel and Lucifer will get the information they need to find the grace made weapon. Although you might ask to kick his ass for what he did to Cass. Mother fucker deserves every bit of pain he will get.

* * *

Gabriel created a ring of holy fire so Aether couldn't escape in an abandoned building outside of Lebanon. The other angel looked him with a more offended expression than anything.

"You, an archangel helping not one but two abominations." Aether scoffed. "Even Michael had enough dignity to not associate himself with such...distractions."

The archangel gave such a heavy eyeroll. "And you're still a more arrogant dick than my big bro could ever be. Now, what have you done with the grace from the other angels? Tell me and I just might make your smite a painless one."

"Then you will never find the grace of the traitors." He chuckled like a joke was told. "Too bad that I don't feel like talking. Things are coming together nicely."

His golden eyes narrowed at his younger brother. This implies that something else is going on and for some reason, a sinking feeling settled in his gut. It makes him uncomfortable, but he doesn't get know what happened to you and Starry on your way back.

Somewhere along the highway from the bigger town from Lebanon, your truck is wrecked almost beyond recognition, but there's no sign of you or Starry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, been more than a hot minute with this...but here's a chapter. Sorry for the lateness of it. So far it is still close to Christmas time in the fic. Also, sorry it's a short one.

"Ugh... fuck me." A pained groan left you as you woke up. Everything is blurry and muffled while your eyes moved about, but memories of what happened after you and Starry left the mall hit like a semi truck.

_"Dude, did you see how he just poofed like that?!" Starry was shaken yet excited at the same time while you drove back. Sometimes she just isn't set on the most troubling things..._

_When your daughter kicked, you grunted making Starry be quiet until she spoke more toward your stomach. "Sorry, child. I don't mean to make ya mad. I'm just amazed at what your uncle Gabe can do." Then she looked to you with a knowing yet concerned expression. "We gotta cut this shopping trip short, they're likely getting info out of Ruffled Feathers as we speak and I know you're not gonna stay out of it."_

_"This involves the man I love, Starry, and I'm not gonna miss the bastard getting what's coming to him after what he did to Cass."_

_When she was driving you back, a sudden silhouette appeared in the road causing her to swerve out of the way. Then somehow the truck was pushed into a tree and made the two of you hit your heads. Just before you lost consciousness your door was yanked open and glowing blueish eyes were seen._

You tried to see your surroundings but it was too dark to see, but you could hear the familiar snores of Starry so you were somewhat happy. However any positive feelings became dampened when you could feel your wings being held up by chains and you are in a sitting position.

This isn't good no matter how you looked at it. Right now you need a plan of how to get out of... wherever you are.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?!" Castiel nearly shouted in worry. When Gabriel and Lucifer told them that they had Aether in one of the rooms he was pleased, but learning about you and Starry not returning yet after the conflict scared him.

The fact that you wouldn't answer your phone only increased his worries. Gabriel tried to calm him down since Sam and Dean were looking for you, "Easy, Cassie, you'll give yourself an ulcer. They were shopping last I saw them so they'll be okay."

He only sent his older brother his own bitch face. "But he always answers my texts or calls for that! It's been a couple of hours now since you brought Aether here!"

The archangel admits that he is a little worried, but he needed to be level headed for Castiel since he's human now and is more emotional and brash than usual. And with him also being a father now he can only imagine how overdrive Castiel is at this point.

Lucifer soon joined them in the library and raised a brow at the now pacing Castiel. He himself had been 'talking' to Aether and only has a couple of other names supposedly involved with the grace weapon, but he noticed how the other angel seemed to have a slight stalker vibe when it came to talking about you so he figured that there are other plans involving you and your daughter.

For now he can't tell Castiel. Not until he calms down at least, but just as he was about to say something Sam, Dean, and Jack came down the stairs. All of them seemed very worried and troubled.

"What did you find out?" Cass eagerly asked Dean.

The older Winchester shared a glance with his brother and rubbed the back of his neck. "We found his truck. It was...run off the road and he and Starry are gone."

Now Castiel looked as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to rip a head off or wanted to panic. Maybe both, but Lucifer then chimed in and only added to their worries, "Aether wasn't acting alone. I got two more names out of him: the twins Cael and Calcifer. If they kidnapped them then they have the two in a place likely warded only to us."

That piqued Sam's interest. "What do they even want with him and Starry?"

"Not Starry," He clarified, "she's a witness and knows him better than anyone. They might use her memories to their advantage, but as for why they want him, I can only guess that it involves his daughter. If it was only about his wings then they would've just killed him."

That made Castiel shudder. He felt like a failure for not keeping you and little Bethany safe, but now isn't the time for self loathing. He needs to figure out how to get you all back. He can figure out his grace later.

"How can we find them?" He asked once he calmed down. "If they are hiding and using wards it will be more difficult."

"Likely warded just to other angels." Lucifer said, "But maybe not to demons. Crowley owes me a favor for not killing him but you have the better chance to convince him to help."

While none of them relished the idea of talking to the demon, they knew they had no choice in order to find you and the weapon. This has to work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You listen to annoying as fuck angels who have bigger daddy issues than Dean. Shocker, until something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm close to ending this one... I will admit that it dragged on for longer than I thought, but I'm proud of this despite my punctuation mistakes. I'm honestly on the fence on starting the female version right away because of the other fics I honestly need to finish (and new ideas won't leave me alone)
> 
> For the female version, should I make little baby a son instead? Or keep little Bethany

Starry couldn't see what was happening but she shut her eyes tight when your screams filled the room. Most of the shouts were thrown curses at whoever has the two of you and threats of dismemberment if they touched her or your baby. She knew that your bad temper still gets the better of you and now she's worried that it might cause the death of you and Bethany.

She tries to move, even scream too but it's no use. Something is paralyzing her to where she can only blink but even that is hidden by the darkness of the room.

"Fuck...you." You heaved between large breaths. This asshole had been using a large syringe along with a not so threatening needle to prod your very round stomach before trying to plunge it in only to be blocked by something every time.

Although with every failure, the guy puts something in your blood. It has you feeling very groggy so you suspect that it's some sort of sedative.

"Do you have any of the abomination's grace, Cael?" Someone new asked from somewhere else. You couldn't see much but that didn't stop the deadly, sleepy glare you sent.

"No." The first man said with dissatisfaction. "It has gotten strong. Have you redone the wards?"

"I have. Lucifer and Gabriel won't be able to interfere." For some reason the bastard decided to talk to you and was much closer now. "How does it feel for you to be carrying the child of the angel who almost surpassed his own father?"

...Why would they care?

"We don't." The first one, Cael, said. Asshole. "This has nothing to do with caring, and Castiel would have been our first target choice but alas, his grace isn't what it used to be. Even as a seraph. But his is a good mold for the weapon."

Greeeeeeat, chatty, monologuing angelic dickwads. They can rival Crowley in this shit. The only reason why you're listening is because it's a kind of stalling. Stalling for less pain and for the others to find you.

While this angel kept talking, he mentioned that the true intentions for the weapon. Aether had the right idea but he lacked 'vision' as they put so they merely used their brother to help gather powerful enough grace to add power. Power to a weapon to smite not only the remaining angels, but also to take God's place.

Loud chuckles bubbled from you but you kept them quiet for your daughter's same. Honestly it wouldn't take much to take Chuck's place since he's always just gone and hands off. The idea of them smiting their dad was stupid to you in this extent.

Knowing Chuck, he really wouldn't do anything anyways.

Also while they spoke, like creepy twins, Starry regained some mobility and used one of her infamous hex bags to make something come to life and scrape at any close ward.

"- so to complete it we need blood of an angel, and since Castiel is currently human, that leaves him out of it."

"Wait." Your voice is scratchy and sore from the screaming, but that is the last thing you're worried about. If they're going where you think they are then this has gotten much more dangerous. "My daughter is only half angel, and you killed five so far. Why didn't you chucklefucks use their blood?"

"We did but now we need fresher blood."

"And who better than the little one growing? Her grace is already beyond her father's, and nephilim generally are weaker than their angelic parent."

Your chest was starting to heave while your wings shook their chains. Your baby is in danger and you can't protect her! This isn't good...

When the two began to ramble again, you saw something glint in the darkness and grinned. They followed your gaze only for one to be stabbed in the heart by the angel blade you handed to Starry earlier before you even left to the mall.

The angel's body began to glow brightly so you shit your eyes tight as the divine being fell to the ground with a thud. The other angel shouted and sent your friend flying backwards and quickly advanced toward her.

She then took off like hellhounds were on her heels and you tried to move your arms but they're bound tight. You swore under your breath and kept trying until a warm sensation crept over your skin down to your wrists. Instantly you recognized the sensation of your daughter's grace tracing gently from your wrists to your wings and down each feather.

Suddenly the chains fell from your wings and wrists. A smile was on your lips as you whispered, "Thanks, Bethany. Now let's help your aunt from the bad angel."

You have no clue how you can help with no weapon or...anything really but you'll be damned if this bastard hurts your best friend! Damn, you don't even have any clue of where they even went.

You still had to try something.

As you slowly walked through the Halls of the darkened place, you soon heard an odd humming sound akin to when Cass used his smite on some poor bastard so you followed it. The halls felt so suffocating with the dark that you felt panic rising and your breathing was nearly frantic when you reached a door that had light peaking from the cracks.

Opening the door you felt very light headed but kept yourself up because of the danger, but you found something that was nearly blinding you. This had to be the grace from the killed angels! You wondered if Cass' grace is part of the weapon...

All of a sudden you were violently pushed forward, landing slightly on your stomach. You couldn't stop the pained scream from escaping even if you tried as you instinctively curled in a fetal position using your wings to try and cover you and Bethany.

The pain in your stomach was so bad that now you were feeling as if you were losing blood and being stabbed by a heated knife, slowly being twisted in your abdomen.

Every sound and feeling was muffled even as Cael spoke and walked to the weapon. Your mind felt like it was in its own space while you layed on the floor doing your best yet failing to breathe or not scream from this new pain. Bethany rolled around in the most painful and uncomfortable positions for you and it. Just. Wouldn't. Stop.

The muffled voice was soon gone, both it and the glowing weapon sent to the side. There were then hands on your wings which only made you scream louder despite their tender touch since the pain is now hotter than anything you felt.

There were new voices, familiar voices but your vision is blurry now so you can't even see properly. Everything just hurts. It didn't help when your vision went from dark to wanting to block out the lights, but you didn't pay much attention to that. You focused your attention on trying to keep the pain away from the baby.

Who is now deciding that it's time to GTFO.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, but it is not sunshine and rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe triple 20's today.... Ah, kmn xD

Everything was a blur to Cass when Crowley finally came back with a couple of other demons. First the demon was gone then about an hour later, Jack disappeared saying that he could finally sense Bethany's grace. It was just minutes after that when Crowley came back with a couple of other demons telling him that they took you to your listed doctor but you were in bad shape.

Crowley then handed him a vial of grace somehow knowing it was his. "I suggest you hurry, Feathers." The demon urged. He liked you since you shared a sense of humor with him. "The tyke is coming and he needs you now more than ever."

He then turned to the others, "Your boy is with him doing his best to keep your friend and the tyke alive. As for the angels responsible...well, I'll leave the remaining one in your hands, Lucifer. The weapon is safely tucked away here as well."

"Thank you, Crowley." Castiel told him with such relief, but the demon retorted.

"Don't thank me yet. Your man is in terrible pain so I suggest you move, but I'll settle for seeing the tyke and him as payment enough." With that he disappeared, and Gabriel suddenly snapped his fingers sending the lot of them to the hospital they knew you had listed.

It was instant when your screams filled the hall making them cringe and Starry tackled Sam in a tight hug from behind, telling them what had happened as calmly as she could, but Cass snapped into action. He put his vial in his pocket and went inside the room only for horror to fill his body. 

The doctor had to strap down your wings, wrists, and ankles while blood was flowing from your lower half. Knowing you hadn't formed a vagina or birthing canal, he winced thinking about it. Your stomach was also an ugly purplish color of a bruise with red in the middle making him angry that anyone actually hurt you in such a way but mostly at himself again, of course.

Jack was panicking at your side ignoring the nurses so he went over and got him out of the room to calm down.

"Breathe, Jack." He breathed slowly for him until the nephilim was mimicking him. Once it was slowed enough, he hugged Castiel with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to lose either you or Bethany, however he's at a loss of how he could help.

Lucifer soon came up behind Jack and gently pried him from Castiel, "They need you, Castiel. For better or worse. Go and stay calm for them. I'll have them join you as soon as everyone is calm."

He thanked his older brother and went back. It scared him to think that he would lose either or both of you, but Lucifer is right: you need him now more than ever. When in the room, the doctor recognized him and handed him one of their outfits.

You were now trying to hold back your screams only for tears to fill your eyes in endless waves. Definitely now you have a new appreciation for women who go through this! When you looked up and could actually see Cass, new tears rolled out of your eyes, but you couldn't say anything because of the pain.

He gently shushed you and put his hand in yours despite having been strapped down. "I'm here now, love. I know it hurts but I won't leave your side."

The doctor needs to do a C-section but every time she made the incision, it healed making it near impossible for them to do the operation, but Castiel had an idea of how that could stop. Of course, they're going to be mad at him but he needs his grace now.

Without hesitation he stepped back a moment and drank his grace. It caused all of the machines to go haywire and the glass to crack, but he's an angel again. Now he was back next to you but this time he had a hand just above the swell of your stomach, allowing some of his grace to gently soothe his daughter. Her grace also reached out to him making him smile. He doesn't have enough to heal either of you, but he had to stay strong for you.

He nodded to the doctor who made just a test incision just in case. It didn't heal so they went forward with the operation, but Cass did put his fingers to your forehead so you wouldn't see what exactly they were doing in the reflection on the ceiling.

* * *

After long hours of fright, pain, and hope, the doctor and nurses managed to get Bethany out of your stomach safely, but suddenly your heart rate began to plummet while the blood just wouldn't stop.

They cleaned Bethany up slightly before getting her out of the room. The others began to try and keep you alive, and Castiel was panicking, making them have no choice but to kick him out for now. 

He hated this helpless feeling. He has grace that makes him an angel but not enough to keep you alive! Gabriel and Lucifer let themselves in of course after telling their brother to just try and relax.

Hopefully they can do something...

"Shit..." Gabriel muttered as he tried to heal the internal bleeding, but something felt as if it was blocking his grace. This made no sense! Well it didn't until Lucifer said something that actually made his vessel's blood run cold.

"Seems Cael and Calcifer used wards on him too."

He sucked in a breath. Grace blocking wards just sucked so much ass, and they are rare to use because of an unpredictability factor but sometimes they worked. If they couldn't use their grace on you then there's no chance of survival. You wouldn't survive to see your daughter grow, or to share all those wonderful firsts.

It broke Gabriel's heart to even think of that. Just as he and Lucifer were about to leave, someone stopped them, "You two aren't really going to just give up on him, are you?"

They turned sharply at the voice, eyes widening in surprise and shock. Mostly shock though.

"Dad?" They both questioned, not quite believing him to be here now of all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Chuck is an asshole in the show, but I'm trying for an actual mature Chuck that at least is somewhat trying. He just still doesn't quite know how.
> 
> Although I'm immature AF so we'll see how it goes xD


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I tried, but not sure if it got the mood right with Chuck...

"Dad?" They both questioned, not quite believing him to be here now of all times.

But there he is, standing near you with a slight frown on his face with the grace made weapon, but...it isn't an angry frown. No, it's saddened. And the fact that he has the weapon here has them slightly worried.

Before Gabriel and Lucifer came in, the younger archangel used his grace to kind of calm the minds of the doctor and nurses so they'd be able to help you. Not that it does them any good now. You're slowly dying and the pain is almost too much for your body to endure.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

Chuck himself only moved closer to you, setting the weapon down and began to examine your body closely. He could see where the block wards are but even then it isn't going to be easy for him to undo.

"Don't give up on him." He told his sons, "I fucked up by not finding those three before they took him and his friend. I need your help to get rid of these wards boys. Help me and I swear that I'll let both of you kick my ass afterwards."

Gabriel was ready to help you at least, but helping his dad is...it's a little uncomfortable so he asked a simple question, "Why?" 

That made Chuck sigh but he knew he couldn't blame them for being hesitant and angry with him. He fucked up by kicking Lucifer to the Cage, and in general really.

"Because I know how important he is to not only you two, but the brothers, your son, and Castiel. I know this isn't going to right all the wrongs I did but I want this to be a start."

Oh how they wanted to believe him so badly, especially Lucifer, but he can't. Not yet at least but for now they'll help him. For your sake and Bethany's. Without further hesitation they nodded and he only nodded back.

"First thing, Lucifer hold his shoulders and watch his wings. Gabriel, I'll need you ready to ease his pain while I dismantle this. We have to burn the wards out."

* * *

There was an array of emotions as everyone sat around Castiel holding the crying bundle in his arms. Bethany hadn't stopped crying or whimpering since the nurses took her to get her vitals and it has him worried.

Of course she's physically healthy despite being a premie, and her wings are showing with just tiny feathers of no color yet. Much like a hatchling bird.

Her cries always went to whimpers when Jack was closer. The nephilim is smiling down at her despite them. He has a little cousin now and he won't let anything bad happen to her, but he is confused as to why she isn't like him and already in an adult body.

"Cass, why doesn't she use a body like mine?"

Unbeknownst to Jack, the angel is holding back tears at the thought of you being gone, leaving him and your best friends to raise her, but he answered Jack anyways.

"I believe she didn't want to possibly kill him when born." Kudos to him for keeping his voice steady, "I also think that maybe she felt that she didn't need to, or just simply didn't want to."

It was all too soon when one of the nurses trusted with the secrecy of you and Bethany had to take her back to the nursery. This left him in a daze with not knowing what to do without you. He felt so lost and angry with himself and the angels responsible for all of this.

Can he not have peace?

Can he not have the happiness of having you by his side through the future with the daughter the two of you made?

A hand on his shoulder jostled him from his thoughts. Dean smiled gently to his distressed best friend, "Call us if you need anythin', Cass. C'mon guys."

The others followed him but Starry hugged Castiel and whispered before leaving him alone, "Don't blame yourself. He doesn't want that. He loves you too much for that attitude, Mister."

They both knew that things like this are always easier said than done, but trying is better than not at all and everyone copes in their own way. Sometimes it's easier to try and ignore the loss, and if Bethany wasn't born he likely would just do it Dean's way with coping at your loss in general, but he can't.

He helped make a wonderful child and he'll be damned if he just brushed her off like John did to Sam and Dean. You and her deserve better.

His mind became an endless storm of thoughts so he didn't notice Lucifer and Gabriel in front of him until the latter flicked some of his hair. Castiel jumped and floofed like a frightened cat before glowering at his brother. 

Wait...why are they out here?

The look lost its heat as soon as he realized that them being out means one of two things. It was evident in his voice that he is filled to the brim with dread, "H...how is he?"

"C'mon and see for yourself, Cassie." Gabriel's voice was actually very gentle and calm, making him gulp and _extremely_ hesitant to follow, but he did. He has to know and if it's seeing you dead on the table then fine.

He steeled his nerves and got up to follow his brothers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cold AF here and I want Cass' trench coat now -.- fuck you, Winter, I want Autumn back

If Castiel needed to breathe he really would need to now. He followed his brothers to one of the hospital rooms and felt the need to gasp when he entered.

Just in the bed with Chuck near, you were sleeping soundly.

The rush of happiness he felt threatened to spill over as he hurried to your side and looked your body over. Your chest was steadily rising and falling with each breath, and you still had a very ugly bruise covering your abdomen, but other than that you seemed fine.

You're fine and alive!

When Cass began to gather you in his arms, Chuck put a hand on his arm and whispered to not wake you, "Be gentle, his body is already sore. It's going to be a little worse when he wakes up."

A frown formed on his face but he still gave you a hug and a kiss to your forehead. Then he turned to Gabriel and Lucifer with a grateful expression, but before they could reply, Castiel suddenly had them in a hug. They gave surprised grunts as they hesitantly returned the hug.

"You saved him. Thank you."

"Don't thank us," Gabriel informed his brother, "Dad was the one who knew what to do with using the grace from that weapon Aether, Cael, and Calcifer made."

Lucifer then sighed, "As much as I hate to agree, he did."

When Castiel looked to Chuck, he waved them off. "He did most of it." He looked to you as he said that and continued, "He was determined to live for you and your daughter. All I did was seal up the wounds. By almost all laws of nature with how much blood he lost, he shouldn't be alive, but here he is again."

"Still, thank you, all of you." Castiel sat in a chair beside you and then looked to his father again, "What will become of Aether and Calcifer?"

"I'll let you decide their fate." He told them, "I honestly have no right to since this partially caused by me."

"I'll take care of it." Lucifer told them, "For now you and your man need some rest. You're still a little keyed up, and I'm sure Gabe will tell the others that he's okay. The doctor knows what room he's in so Bethany and him should be fine."

They left after that leaving Castiel alone with you. He stared at your sleeping form with the love and fondness that was there when you were a trembling mess when your wings were first revealed to him.

For now they are comfortably tucked at your sides so they wouldn't be on the ground or be ruffled by any nurses checking in on you. This is the most pliant the appendages have ever been which worried him, but given what you just went through he really couldn't blame them.

As carefully as he could, he got in the bed with you turning the two of you on your sides while also gently moving your wings with his grace. 

Your movement is very sluggish as your arm reached to drape on his own side, but he saw that you were trying to open your eyes. When you could actually see him you gave a lazy smile and he smiled back while carding his fingers in your hair, nails lightly scratching your scalp.

You tried to lean in his touch but your body was still in pain. He hushed your whimper with a kiss to your lips, "It's okay, love. Just rest, you need it for Bethany. I'll be here the entire time."

With that promise a content sigh left you and your eyes closed as the warmth from his body coated yours. To trap the heat you brought your free wing over him and you, causing him to chuckle and hold you tighter to him.

You'll be cranky when you wake up but for now all is well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! Last chapter, and omg, I'm trying not to cry with what I did. Thank you all for reading, enjoying, and maybe dying from the fluff with me! 💗
> 
> There will be more aside from the female version but most likely as one shots.
> 
> I will say this though, Bethany's wings will be described as a darker shade of your favorite color, definitely darker than your own wings, but the feathers will have a glow that moves around like the Awoken's skin from the Destiny games.

"She's so cute," you said breathlessly while holding your daughter. You finally woke up after being in the hospital for a week. A fucking week and you're behind on bonding with her. Your body is still trying to heal from this ordeal, the bruise covering your abdomen is the ugly purple stage of healing and your insides still are in shock while trying to get back to their proper place within.

Castiel hummed beside you in the bed and stroked a thumb over her cheekbone. "She is," he commented, "and you brought her here in the world. No small feat for a male."

"Oh shush."

He now chuckled and kissed your temple just as his phone vibrated. Dean and the others were getting something ready at the bunker and are excited to see you and your bundle back home. You're getting discharged today, but the doctor did emphasize that you needed to take it easy with your body's condition.

The angel replied to the text and leaned against your shoulder once again while you fed Bethany some infant formula. You looked at him and kissed his cheek, "Was that one of the guys?"

"Yes," the angel smiled, "they are all very ready to see you. And since the surgery lasted until the day of Christmas Eve, they're even more excited."

You huffed at that. Those angels had you and Starry longer than you first thought, but things like that are always hard to predict. The assholes could've at least waited until the month of when she was due. While her being a December baby wasn't in the plans, you can't complain. 

She's too fucking cute.

You adjusted her so that her wings were more comfortable on the sides of your arm. For now the wings are much like a baby birds while also being enveloped in light where feathers will fill it.

Castiel told you that the light is her grace and since you're her father too you could see it. The others, aside from the angels and other nephilim, can't see it but they will see the feathers grow in. Hopefully.

"I bet she'll be all serious like you and Jack."

A yelp left you when the angel pinched your side lightly, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless.

* * *

When Gabriel came in the bunker with you, Castiel, and Bethany, you took off your amulet and allowed your wings to be seen. You shook your wings to floof out your feathers a little, but when you saw the main room you couldn't help but gasp and stop your wings. The entire space is decorated in Christmas fashion along with a couple of "Happy New Year's" banners.

"I managed to salvage a few things from your truck," Gabriel said to you before lightly hugging you, "but...most didn't survive. I'm sorry."

You hugged him back with a few tears forming in your eyes, "Gabe, the fact that you guys saved me means a ton, and this...you guys didn't have to worry about this at all since it's technically over."

"We wanted to." Castiel came up beside you. "This was your way to try and make us feel better about everything, and Mary and Jody were very insistent on doing this since it will be Jack and Bethany's first Christmas. This also gives Dean the excuse of a New Year's party."

"Starry actually did most of it with her Beauty and the Beast spell."

You laughed at that just thinking about brooms trying to set decorations. The movement made Bethany whine to which you cooed to her while walking with them to the main area.

Starry, Jack, and Mary rushed over to you and gave gentle hugs as they fawned over your daughter. Mary told you that the others were out to get food since they decided to have a full on Christmas party despite it being over now.

The fact that it's already New Year's day made you suddenly light headed. Castiel saw you slightly swaying so he steered you to sit on the couch and took Bethany. The sudden distress made him concerned, but Mary sat beside you and put you in another hug. Your wing moved instinctively and somewhat hid her.

"I already missed days..." She heard you mutter. 

Mary had Jack get you a water and made sure you took a drink, "You're here now and alive, that's all that matters. Now you can see your little girl grow up and give us all hell."

You're alive. 

Your eyes shut tightly at that realization and felt slight guilt that was outweighed by relief and happiness. The guilt was only because of the fact that Jack's mother didn't survive so a brief moment you thought that he'd have you and your daughter. That was squashed down when your eyes opened to see Jack now holding her with such a happy smile on his face. 

"Mary..." Your voice trembled a little, but she understood and squeezed a little tighter.

"You have all of us to help. And if you need advice about teenagers, Jody can help."

A barked laugh escaped you at that. Knowing that you have so many friends and family that will help you and Castiel.

"Ah, all is well, I see." An accented voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You smiled seeing the demon and he gave a wave in return before gesturing to your daughter, "I had no idea you could produce such an adorable tyke. Kudos to you and Feathers."

Soon after the others finally got back and you helped set up the food as much as your body would allow. Sam and Dean bickered over who would hold Bethany first, but you secretly allowed Lucifer to hold her while they sorted themselves out. 

He froze when Bethany grabbed his finger but a smile still got plastered on his face. Gabriel was next and he took a look at her wings, "Her feathers will start to grow in at maybe... Six months. That's gonna be fun when also teething."

"Dude, don't wish that nightmare on me." You playfully groaned, "It honestly beats having them burst out of your back though..."

He clapped your shoulder and assured you that feathers growing in is much less painful than your moltings. Then you moved with Bethany to Donna, Jody, and the girls. At first you were somewhat hesitant with Claire, unsure of how she would react to her father's vessel making a baby with another man. Hell, you're scared that she'll hate you for even dating Castiel, but she surprised you by proclaiming that she now has a baby sister that will teach her to fly one day.

When Sam and Dean finally got to hold her a bit, both practically melted into puddles. They both cooed and told her funny stories of when you first met them. While you were happy and having a good time, your body began to hurt a little so you sat down as Cass took over holding her. Starry soon sat beside you and just enjoyed the scenery as much as you did.

This party was actually a good idea.

"Still hurting?" Starry asked with concern, but you assured her that you're just a little tired. She knew you were lying but didn't say anything of it. Other things were happening at the same time along with a whole array of feelings. Her hand gently squeezed your knee earning a raised brow from you, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Nah," you said and then explained, "there will still be spats here and there, things said and done, but...in the long run it will be okay because that's just how life is. And now, now I have many more friends to lean on and not bother you so much."

She smiled, "But that's what friends are for. To be leaned on in times of need and to be made fun of when not."

Castiel sat on your other side with a fussy bundle. You chuckled and took her which actually made her only whimper so that told you she was either hungry or tired. When you tried to get up, Starry stopped you and said she'd get the bottle and took off before you could protest.

He scooted closer to you and asked, "Having a good time?" He sounded a little tired too, but given that you made him panic last week and he stayed up, you didn't blame him.

"Yeah. I'm just sad that the presents I got for everyone burned with my truck." Your head was resting on his shoulder which told him that you were upset by that. All he did was card his fingers through your hair again and felt your shoulders relax.

"You gave us all Bethany." He told you with such emotion that you began to tear up again, "And you stayed alive. Nothing will ever come close to the joy you and her are bringing now."

You gave a thankful smile when you looked at him. His eyes were shining in a way that reminded you of the brightest stars. Much like when you first revealed your wings to him.

Starry came back and actually took Bethany from you again leaving you confused and even more so when you saw that everyone's eyes were suddenly watching you. Catching movement out your eye, you turned back to Castiel who stood in front of you.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Castiel kneeled in front of you and got a small box out of his pocket. Your head had so many emotions running through it that your wings were twitching and fluffing out get again out of uncertainty.

"We've been together a short time," Castiel said, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. We've laughed, cried, and even fought, but it doesn't make my love for you be any less. And I can't imagine myself without you, so I ask...will you marry me?"

The question barely got out before you all but tackled him and repeated "yes" while hiding your reddened face in his neck. Everyone around the two of you cheered along with various "It's about time" and even "You owe me 20 bucks", but they are whitenoise compared to the voice you love the most.

Oh fuck, now you gotta find a damn suit and Bethany the cutest dress....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the wedding planning? If so then I might need help, I never did wedding planning or watched movies involving that stuff....

**Author's Note:**

> For now I wanted to post male reader first cause I thought it'd be funny and quite the emotional rollercoaster, but I will work on a female version, don't ya worry. Another thing I plan on doing is maybe fics similar to Happy Anniversary, but with other characters, or maybe multiple characters at once.
> 
> This is the first time I've written mpreg so I hope I do okay on it.


End file.
